The Real Edogawa Conan
by AokoWilliams
Summary: The day had come! The Organization has caught him, and they want to know the secrets of his youth. There's a reason Vermouth is the Boss's favorite, after all. But, what happens when they have larger plans for him? How does Ran fit into all of this?
1. Chapter 1

Detective Conan/Case Closed- The Real Edogawa Conan

Rating: M (for sexual content, suggested violence, and some language)

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Kudo Shinichi and Mouri Ran

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan…

Main Summary: The day had come! The Organization has caught him, and they want to know the secrets of his youth. There's a reason Vermouth is the Boss's favorite, after all. But, what happens when they have larger plans for him? How does Ran fit into all of this?

Chapter One

"Edogawa Conan—no, Kudo Shinichi, is it?" The chilling voice came.

Conan froze and felt like the world had ceased to move as he turned and came feet from his worst nightmare. There was Gin, Vodka, Chianti, Korn, Kir, Bourbon, and Vermouth in the stairway to the Mouri household. He had just happened to walk home alone today because he wanted to read the latest release of his favorite detective serial, and he thanked God that he'd done so because that had kept all the Detective Boys, especially Haibara away from this current situation. Ran hadn't gotten home from school yet, he was sure, because of having karate club that day, and once again, he thanked God for this. And if Kogoro was home, he obviously wasn't a target seeing as there was no evidence of a murder or kidnapping, but Conan assumed he must've been off playing mahjong or drinking, otherwise, the suspicious group wouldn't have been able to sneak around this inconspicuously.

Conan knew it was a stupid idea, but he had to try as he said in a childish voice, "Are you here to talk to Oji-san about a case or maybe you're from a movie set? You're all dressed in black like secret agents!"

"Cut the crap, Kudo! If you'd like we can compare your DNA, but I'm sure you know that that isn't necessary." Gin shouted.

Shinichi froze in horror and whispered, "Fine… if you're here to kill me, I suggest you do it fast otherwise the other residents or the downstairs café owner may stumble on the scene. They aren't involved in this, so I'm hoping you don't plan to murder a whole family and business."

"No, we don't intend to close up any loose ends."

Shinichi was slightly surprised that they didn't know about the others' awareness of his form, but he held fast to a poker face. He probably couldn't save himself, but he could save Hattori, Haibara, his parents, Agasa, and KID.

"Good, then just end it…"

Gin simply laughed, chilling Shinichi to the core, and said, "You think we're here to kill you? Oh, no, you are mistaken, Tantei-kun."

"Th-then what do you want from me? I'm not stupid enough to think you'd just leave me be and let me live."

"You are correct. When we're done with you, you'll wish for death, but the Boss has other intentions for you."

Shinichi tried his best not to show his fear, lest he give them the satisfaction of seeing him cower before them.

"Now, you will come with us quietly. I'm sure you're smart enough to know that if you try to cause a scene, we can start a kill count."

"No, I'll come with you. Just lead the way. May I leave a note, though? Ran and Oji-san will worry otherwise, and then, that would make things more difficult."

"As you wish, but we will read this note to make sure you haven't left behind a clue. The Sleeping Kogoro may be a fake, but we won't put it past him that he could possibly deduce something right."

"Y-you know about that?"

"Yes, the person who ratted you out informed us that a certain inventor made you a bunch of toys."

"EH!?"

"Oh don't worry, we won't kill that bumbling Agasa. As tempting of an idea as that may be, our informant made it her one request for spilling her guts, and besides, even if he knew about some of this, on his own he wouldn't be smart enough to find you."

"I see… may I know who told you of my true identity?"

"Let's just put it this way, when you get to the headquarters, you will finally get to be Shinichi Kudo again, but solely for the fact that we need to study you in both forms to understand the change. Think of who could possibly have made an antidote…"

Shinichi froze as the words "Haibara" slipped of his tongue.

"Very good. Poor thing, you should've seen face when Rum told us about the little Miyano Shiho he'd seen, and we picked her up outside the school gate. She came with us calmly to keep the rest of the little detective brats who were playing inside from having to die. Then when your name came up, she denied the possibility that you were alive, but then, Rum explained he'd recalled a young boy named Conan-kun with her that day. We looked into this so-called 'Conan' and found no one in the registry by the name of Edogawa Conan, but when we looked into when he first surfaced, as well as Mouri Kogoro's sudden rise in popularity, we were able to put two-and-two together. When she finally confirmed your existence, she did so only with the condition that we wouldn't kill the Professor."

Conan was horrified wondering what had become of Haibara, but Gin continued, "We suspected that there were others that may have known, but since we didn't have definite proof and most of them were high profile people, we decided that it would be too risky to kill them all. And if you play nice, we might keep them that way. I heard the Detective of the West, Hattori Heiji is the son of Superintendent Supervisor of the Osaka Prefectural Police Headquarters, Hattori Heizo. We can't just murder the boy, especially considering that brat in a ponytail, Toyama Kazuha, follows him like a lost puppy and is the daughter of Chief Criminal Investigator at the same district, Toyama Ginshiro. However, motorcycle accidents can cause some of the highest percentages of vehicular casualties, and it would be terrible if the boy would someday be killed by a reckless driver mowing through a red light."

Conan looked at him shocked and said, "Hattori knows nothing! Even if he did suspect anything, I've kept him in the dark away from anything to do with this case."

"Good, then there's your parents. While it is harder to kill abroad targets, it's not impossible, but again with one being a former actress, especially one with connections to a certain Sharon Vineyard, and the other being a famous mystery novelist, fans would be speculative of them both dying together. Now, it wouldn't be so suspicious if one were to die of natural causes and the other, sometime later were to go in an accident. We could even use the same Apotoxin on him that we used on you; I wonder how lucky your father would be against the drug in comparison to you." Gin said, sneering as Vermouth looked down ashamed.

Conan looked down frustrated and saw Vermouth mouth, "I'm so sorry…"

"Kaitou KID has been known to disguise himself as you on many occasions, but he has also disguised himself as Mouri Ran, Mouri Kogoro, Sherry, Inspector Nakamori, etc. So we realize that that doesn't prove that he may or may not have put the connection between you and the missing high school detective together. The only other we suspected made us laugh in irony. Of all the people not to tell, we lost it at the thought that you'd leave your lover out of it. We really looked into it and interrogated Sherry, but we were met with the cold-stone fact, Mouri Ran is guilty of nothing more than being a caring person who would house a small child whose parents were abroad. How cold-hearted, Kudo, that you won't even tell the one you loved."

"…It's because I love her that I refused to tell her." Shinichi whispered.

"Aw, isn't that sweet. Well, we'll leave her be, too, because if she disappears we'll have that bumbling detective asking questions. He may be a complete moron, but that fool has a crazy loyalty to his daughter and wife."

Shinichi almost had tears in his eyes at realization that Ran would be safe. He wrote the note, and Gin looked over it before nodding. Shinichi placed it down and quickly packed up all of Conan's stuff, to appear like his mother had taken him home. Some of the group headed off first to lower suspicion to the large group of uniformed people. As Shinichi followed Vermouth and Gin, posing as their child, he threw his belongings in a nearby dumpster. He had no use for those clothes or books. After all, you couldn't take things with you in Hell, and that's where he knew he'd be going.


	2. Chapter 2

Detective Conan/Case Closed- The Real Edogawa Conan

Rating: M (for sexual content, suggested violence, and some language)

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Kudo Shinichi and Mouri Ran

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan…

Main Summary: The day had come! The Organization has caught him, and they want to know the secrets of his youth. There's a reason Vermouth is the Boss's favorite, after all. But, what happens when they have larger plans for him? How does Ran fit into all of this?

Chapter Two

The drive felt like hours before they stopped in front of a seemingly normal commercial building. They guided him inside, and went through several rooms and floors before they reached a lab. As Shinichi entered a section of the room, his eyes widened. Haibara Ai was there, dressed in a lab coat and now 18 years old again.

"Haibara…"

"My name is Sherry, Kudo Shinichi." She said in an empty, emotionless voice.

"Thank you for saving my friends' lives. I know they wouldn't be without you." Shinichi said, causing her to flitch and hide her eyes.

He could've sworn he'd seen a tear run down her face, and he wasn't fully sure why. Was it just the fear or was it more? Was it because of what they were going to do to him or maybe even from the loss of freedom she had, being a slave in their clutches again?

"Kudo-kun, this will be your room until further notice." A scientist he didn't recognize explained to him, forcing him into the small cell.

It had a bed, a toilet, and no windows, only concrete walls and a steel door. There was a small camera up in the ceiling, but he ignored it knowing that he had no freedom anymore. He was scared, but he refused to let them get to him. If he was going to be treated like a lab rat, he was going to spend his non-testing times like one, ignoring his captors and simply meeting essential needs. To prove his point, he waited until the door was closed and locked; then, he proceeded to walk to the toilet and use it. He refused to act embarrassed at the thought of someone seeing such an unrefined act, because he was sure they would see or do worse to him later. Then, he lied down on the hard cot in the corner, sighing. His thoughts went to Ran and his promise to her about coming back. 'I'm so sorry, Ran… I pray that I don't lie to you one last time.' He thought to himself, turning his face away from the camera to hide a tear that fell from his eye.


	3. Chapter 3

Detective Conan/Case Closed- The Real Edogawa Conan

Rating: M (for sexual content, suggested violence, and some language)

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Kudo Shinichi and Mouri Ran

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan…

Main Summary: The day had come! The Organization has caught him, and they want to know the secrets of his youth. There's a reason Vermouth is the Boss's favorite, after all. But, what happens when they have larger plans for him? How does Ran fit into all of this?

Chapter Three

The next day, he woke up to the sound of a compartment opening. Food was slid through the door on a tray. He sighed and ignored it.

"Kudo, if you don't eat, then Sherry will be punished as your keeper." A voice called over an intercom.

Shinichi cursed under his breath but picked up the tray. He didn't want her to get hurt either. Sure, she'd made the drug originally, but it wasn't like she had much choice. She was told to do it, and as a slave born into their Organization, she had obeyed, probably for her sister's sake. He couldn't blame her or let them harm her because of it.

After the meal, he was sent a pair of handcuffs through the compartment with an order to put them on before they opened the door. He did so and tugged on them for the camera as proof that they were actually on. The door opened and the little child walked towards the scientists. They ohhed and awed him, like he was some sort of miracle. It honestly disgusted him but he played nice as they took him to an exam room. They took his blood, did several tests, such as a MRI, x-rays, CAT scan, etc. They took a saliva sample, a skin sample, a hair sample, a partial fingernail sample, fingerprints, footprints, and for the most part, they had been creepily gentle with all of it. But then they explained that they had more in-depth samples to take tomorrow. Shinichi shivered at the thought as he asked Haibara aloud, "What other samples of me can they take aside from whole limbs?"

"You're not a frog… they aren't going to test regeneration. This may seem like science-fiction, but as immoral a group as this is, they aren't mad scientists. They think you're the first step to immortality, in a sense. Why do you think Vermouth has been so favored by the Boss? She doesn't seem to age. She's looked like that for the past twenty years as far as I can tell. The only reason they aren't using me as the test subject, is because they need someone who knows how to monitor the side-effect and has personal, detailed knowledge of the Apotoxin. They can't do the tests on me because they need me to run the tests. If I ran the tests on myself—."

"You could be killed, and they need your knowledge for the tests to work. I get it…" Shinichi finished for her.

"I'm sorry, Kudo-kun, but if I don't do this, then Hakase—."

"I know, I know. Don't apologize, Hai—Sherry, I don't blame you for this. It's my own fault that I'm like this…" Shinichi said, looking up at the 18 year-old woman who he'd grown to have as a close friend.

"Alright, Kudo-kun, it's time to go back to your room. We will continue tests tomorrow." A scientist said, helping the seven year-old detective off the exam table.

Shinichi almost fell over from the anemia that came from all the poking, prodding, and testing they'd done all day. As he lay in his cell's cot, his mind went back to Ran's face. They'd made him throw out every belonging he'd had as Conan, except the clothes on his back. They'd been smart enough to dismantle his glasses and toss out his watch, suspenders, belt, and shoes, but with that, he was left with no cell phone, no camera, no photos, and not a single memory. He wanted so much to see her face again, hear her voice again, even just to know she was okay. He wondered how she had reacted to his note. He felt his heart cringe at the thought of her now crying at the loss of her little adopted brother. Not that Shinichi would give his Conan form credit for keeping Ran sane or anything, but Shinichi knew that Ran had felt a bit better knowing she had someone there to be a friend, even if it was comforting her over his own absence. Now… now she was alone. He prayed that her father would act mature and comfort her or that Sonoko would help her get over the loss of both of them, Shinichi and Conan. He never wanted to put Ran through that, but if she was alive because he was there, then, he'd gladly be an experiment or even die for her.

"I love you, Ran…" He whispered to no one in particular.

He started to fall asleep when he was surprised by the compartment opening to slide something in. There was dinner, but then he noticed something else. There was a note that said, "I can't free you, but I can try to lessen the blow… This is all I can think to do. –Haibara Ai."

He looked at her gift and held in his emotions at the sight of a printed cellphone photo of Shinichi and Ran at their school play just as they had almost kissed. He stared at the camera and mouthed, "Thank you."

In her office, Shiho smiled at the camera monitor but sighed as she tried not to think about what would come tomorrow. She had spent the whole time after they'd put him back up in his cell looking into the test results and information. Just as she suspected, there was no clear indicator that there was anything biologically or genetically wrong with his body, proving that the Apotoxin was doing partially what it was always intended to do. It hadn't killed him, but it was untraceable.

She groaned as her eyes ached at having stared at a computer screen for hours. 'I need some sleep. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day.' She thought to herself, placing her coat on the chair and heading to a room just down the hall from Shinichi's cell.


	4. Chapter 4

Detective Conan/Case Closed- The Real Edogawa Conan

Rating: M (for sexual content, suggested violence, and some language)

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Kudo Shinichi and Mouri Ran

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan…

Main Summary: The day had come! The Organization has caught him, and they want to know the secrets of his youth. There's a reason Vermouth is the Boss's favorite, after all. But, what happens when they have larger plans for him? How does Ran fit into all of this?

Chapter Four

The next morning, Shinichi woke up to the same compartment ritual and breakfast being slid in front of his cot. He got up slowly and began to eat it while staring at the photo Haibara had snuck him.

Soon, the same handcuffs came through the door, and he voluntarily placed them on before heading out the open door. He was brought to the same room as the previous day, but was surprised when they took off the handcuffs and strapped him down to a table. He instinctively fought against his restraints and asked what they planned to do him. He noticed Haibara in the corner and called to her, asking again about what was to happen. She looked away sadly, and he knew that wasn't a good sign.

"Alright, Kudo-kun, are you ready to be yourself again?" A scientist asked approaching him with a case.

Shinichi looked at him shocked and then to Haibara. She nodded but still had this depressed look on his face. He held face and nodded.

"Alright, Kudo-kun, we've restrained you because aside from the fact that the transformation will be painful, based on Sherry's reaction to the antidote, we also have to take some samples during the transformation to record any changes in DNA, blood, or other vitals because of the entrance of the drug into your system."

Shinichi nodded slowly and braced himself as the scientist approached him with a pill and glass of water. The man carefully placed it in his mouth and gave him the water to help it down. Shinichi felt it go down his throat and when asked if it was down, confirmed it. He sat and waited for the pain he was used to, but what happened he could never have prepared for. It was ten times more intense than any of the other times. He screamed as wave after wave of pain shot through his body.

Then, Shinichi saw it. The scientist had approached him with a case of surgeon utensils, and Shinichi had no time to react before the scientist jabbed his arm with a numbing agent and then proceeded to cut an incision on his arm near the same area. He then took out a certain tool, literally scrapping off some of Shinichi's bone matter into a sample container. Then he closed the cut up with a couple stitches. It was over so fast, and with the writhing pain running through Shinichi's body, he couldn't really understand what was happening. Then, they took another set of skin, saliva, blood, and hair samples. Shinichi's screams echoed through the room and Haibara was holding back tears, a rare sight for Shinichi. He would've made a smart-Alec comment if he could speak, but he was on the brink of unconsciousness. Then within a few more minutes, all movement stopped as all that remained was a teenage boy who had to hunch in his restraints to keep from hurting his oversized legs that were now too long for the straps' size ratio. He fell forward having only the shackles to keep him from falling onto the ground. Sweat dripped from his body and the scientist was prompt to collect some as another sample. Shinichi rasped out, "C-can I lay down?"

"Sort of, we had to repeat the CAT, X-ray, and MRI tests before we can return you to your room."

"I'll be on a table for that right? You don't need me to stand?"

"No, no, of course not. You'll be lying down."

"G-good…"

Shiho and the scientist began to loosen the straps, and Shiho held her breath in pain at the sight of the blood on Shinichi's wrist.

"We should've left the restraints looser to take into his growth! Look at his wrists. The straps literally cut into them as he grew."

"If we'd loosened them, Sherry, he may have broken free in his pain and hurt himself worse." The scientist argued.

"Fine, but we need to treat those wounds before we run the other tests." Shiho insisted.

"Fine, fine, but make it quick we can't fall behind schedule. We have a lot to get done tomorrow as well, and if these tests aren't all done today, the Boss will get mad."

"I will be quick." Shiho insisted, as she fully undid the straps.

Shinichi literally fell into her arms, too weak to stand.

"I'm so sorry, Kudo-kun." Shiho said, wishing she could make all of this stop, but Shinichi stopped her, moaning out, "I already told you. Stop apologizing. It's not your fault that this is happening to me, and if this saves our friends and loved ones' lives, then I'd gladly do it again…"

Shiho sat him in a chair and quickly treated his wrists and ankles before helping him stand again and taking him to the machines' exam tables to do the tests.

At the end of the day, Shinichi had gained some strength back with dinner, but his muscles and bones ached like never before. It was like all the times he'd turned back temporarily didn't count, because his body felt like it had been dormant the whole time. He lay on his cot and looked at the photo of Ran. His heart ached as he realized how ironic it was; he had finally gained back his old body, and he'd never get to see her again to show her that he was back.


	5. Chapter 5

Detective Conan/Case Closed- The Real Edogawa Conan

Rating: M (for sexual content, suggested violence, and some language)

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Kudo Shinichi and Mouri Ran

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan…

Main Summary: The day had come! The Organization has caught him, and they want to know the secrets of his youth. There's a reason Vermouth is the Boss's favorite, after all. But, what happens when they have larger plans for him? How does Ran fit into all of this?

Chapter Five

The next morning, Shinichi woke up to the sound of the compartment opening. He was starting to get used to this ritual like clockwork, but this time he couldn't seem to rise from his bed. He forced his body to swing over the side of the bed, but he was so weak, he fell immediately.

The door immediately opened as Shiho and the scientists helped him back in bed.

"Sherry, explain what is going on!"

"It isn't that surprising. I think when he regained his old body it wasn't prepared for it yet. His muscles have deteriorated in the past year or so to the point that he has to build it up. I think the reason my recovery was shorter was because I wasn't in the form as long, and I didn't have as much muscle mass to begin with. Kudo-kun, just hang on. I'll help you." Shiho said, setting him up in his cot and helping feed him.

"I'm sorry, Hai—Sherry… I just couldn't hold myself up."

"It's alright, Kudo-kun, it's alright; just rest."

"Sherry, what are you going to do about this? The Boss will not like the delay."

"Well, we can't do the physical exercise test, of course. If he can't even stand, then he can't do exercise, but we can do the mental cognition tests we had planned for tomorrow, today instead."

"What about the collection of that sample we missed yesterday?"

"We missed a sample?" Shinichi mumbled, confused and tired.

"Don't worry about it, Kudo-kun." She said and then whispered to the scientist, "We weren't going to do it yet because he's too vulnerable."

"Sherry, you have to get them eventually and the longer you wait the more uncomfortable the situation will get for all of us."

"Sherry, just tell me what's going on." Shinichi asked.

Shiho sighed and said, "The boss wants us to get at least three minimum sperm samples now that you are your older self."

"Why!?" Shinichi asked, embarrassed and confused.

"He has failed to disclose that information, but I'm assuming it's for the same reasons as the prior samples, to see if there is evidence of the Apotoxin in your genetic makeup."

"In my sex cells!?"

"Again, he will not disclose to me why, but I really would rather not ask yet."

"Well, how do you expect to get them from me? I'm not going to sit around providing that kinda sample. That isn't like blood or skin samples." Shinichi groaned.

"Well, they planned to use stimuli to increase productivity, but they said if you are too uncomfortable to perform such an act, they would be willing to use an artificial neurological machine to basically trick your body into producing the samples…" Shiho explained.

Shinichi didn't have the strength to hide his face in his hands, so his blushing cheeks were in full display.

"Kudo-kun, you're a healthy young man, I'm sure it won't be that hard to provide the samples. But we'll wait until you are physically healthy enough for the physical tests before we'll require it." The scientist with Shiho explained.

"Wow, ain't that sweet of you." Shinichi growled, sarcastically.

The majority of the day's tests, consisted of brain puzzles, IQ tests, and cognitive testing, which Shinichi could've done in his sleep, proving that no cognitive functions were abridged both prior and after his transformation. This impressed the scientists who recognized his prodigious deductive reasoning and intelligence. Shinichi couldn't help but find it ironic just how normal these scientists and doctors seemed. In fact, if he didn't know the true intent and capability of his captors, he would've thought he was just at a normal hospital or lab. But then again, the saying does go that some of the most influential, normal-seeming people can have the darkest secrets and skeletons in their closets.


	6. Chapter 6

Detective Conan/Case Closed- The Real Edogawa Conan

Rating: M (for sexual content, suggested violence, and some language)

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Kudo Shinichi and Mouri Ran

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan…

Main Summary: The day had come! The Organization has caught him, and they want to know the secrets of his youth. There's a reason Vermouth is the Boss's favorite, after all. But, what happens when they have larger plans for him? How does Ran fit into all of this?

Chapter Six

The next few days for Shinichi were grueling as they forced his body little by little to move and work again. He felt like he'd been in a coma or something, so the exercise took everything out of him.

But as the days went by, he was able to stand on his own, then walk on his, and finally, run on his own. As he completed their physical tests, he wondered what else they would want to study next, and if, when all this was done, would they have any use for him.

The day had also come where they really wanted those very risqué samples. He didn't want to get Shiho in trouble, but this was something that he wasn't in an emotional spot to do. His heart ached as he thought of Ran, and so trying to work with these emotions during these tests and studies was hard.

"Kudo-kun, we thought we'd bring something of stimuli to help with this." The scientist he'd come to know as "Port" said.

Shinichi looked at him confused until two female operatives came into the lab. Shinichi stared at the additions confused and looked at Shiho for answers. She shrugged, which made him realize that this wasn't approved by her.

"Okay and that would be what? Do these ladies have a bottle of Viagra? Because, I really am not in the right mind to do this. I'm sorry, but I'm not."

"Kudo-kun, I know this is awkward for you, but this is one of the last samples we need. Everything after that is simple field work."

"F-fieldwork!? Sherry, what does he mean by that?"

Shiho looked away and Shinichi said again, "Haibara, what does he mean!?"

She groaned at the calling of her alias and said, "The boss has decided rather than just taking your genetic makeup and killing you off, he wants to make use of you within the Organization."

Shinichi looked at her in horror and said, "No, no, I never agreed to that!"

"Kudo-kun, why don't we discuss such matters later. Ladies, please." Port said, gesturing the ladies forward.

Shinichi wasn't having it, though, as he shouted, "No, I agreed to be a lab rat, not a soldier of your sick group. I'm not joining your Organization!"

"Kudo-kun, please, can we just—."

"Port, shut up for a second! Haibara, I've behaved for weeks. I've let you poke, prod, and experiment on me like a dog, but this is going too far! I will not be involved in the evil this group does."

"But, Kudo-kun, please… Ladies, go ahead." Port interrupted.

Suddenly Shiho shouted, "Do you want Ran to die, Shinichi!?" just as the two ladies dropped their lab coats to reveal their nude bodies underneath.

Shinichi just stared with a cold glare at them and then Port, who was smiling like he was impressed with himself.

Shinichi shouted, "Port, do you seriously think I'm gonna sit here and get an erection because you bring in a couple of naked sluts!? I've seen nude cadavers; this is about as sexy as seeing that!"

The women made a face of disgust at his comment as they threw their coats back on and stormed out of the room.

"Ladies, wait!" Port yelped, running after them.

Shinichi sighed and glared at Shiho as she glared back.

"Are you seriously asking me that!? Do you seriously think in your right mind that I want that!? But, this isn't about sacrificing my life or freedom. What you're asking me to do would be against my whole being! Ran would never find justification in me hurting someone for her sake!" Shinichi shouted.

"So it's better for her to die, better for Agasa, your parents, Hattori-kun, and all of them to die because of your principles!?" Shiho shouted back.

Shinichi stared at her horrified and wondered how this person could be the same Haibara who had helped him through so much. He knew she was right, but the thought of it made him so angry that he literally knocked a whole computer desk's contents off and onto the ground. Shiho backed up in shock, and Shinichi shouted, "The day I kill someone, is the day Kudo Shinichi is dead because that will be something I can never take back!"

With that, he stormed back to his cell and slamming the door behind him.

That night, as dinner came through the slot, he simply flipped the camera off and threw the food at it.


	7. Chapter 7

Detective Conan/Case Closed- The Real Edogawa Conan

Rating: M (for sexual content, suggested violence, and some language)

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Kudo Shinichi and Mouri Ran

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan…

Main Summary: The day had come! The Organization has caught him, and they want to know the secrets of his youth. There's a reason Vermouth is the Boss's favorite, after all. But, what happens when they have larger plans for him? How does Ran fit into all of this?

Chapter Seven

The next day, Shinichi placed his cuffs on but was not expecting the person who was at the door as it opened. The minute he saw the person, he thought he was in a bizarre dream, but if it was a dream, the ache within his body was very realistic.

"Ran!?" He whispered approaching the girl who was also handcuffed and dressed in a form-fitting black dress.

"Shinichi!?" She whispered, tears in her eyes as she ran to him, slinging her hands over his head and around his neck so she could hug him.

"Ran, what on earth are you doing here!?" Shinichi asked, as the panic began to set in. "Y-you aren't really here, are you!? You—no, this is Vermouth, isn't this?"

He started to reach for her cheek, but he knew without a doubt that it was her. That scent, those tears, those beautiful indigo eyes, those tempting lips, all of it was undeniably her, and no fancy disguise or trickery could fool him, otherwise. So, instead of pulling on her cheek to remove a mask, he held her cheek in his hands, and tears came from his eyes as he whispered, "Wh-why did they do this to me!? I did everything they ever wanted up to this point; why did they have to bring you here?"

Ran looked at him frightened and asked, "Shinichi, what is this? I was simply on my way to school when I suddenly blacked out, and here I was. They had put me in this dress, handcuffed me, and told me to enter the room when it opened."

Shinichi wanted to put his arms around her and hold her close, but the handcuffs prevented him from doing so. So, he simply stroked her cheek and said, "Ran, I'm so sorry… I want to explain everything to you, but I'm just so confused why you're here that I'm not sure now's the time."

At this point Shiho and Port appeared at the door.

"Kudo-kun, I realized that the ladies from yesterday might have been the wrong way of stimulating you, and the Boss has decided that this might be the best solution to the problem."

Shinichi looked at Port like he was mad and asked, "Are you telling me that because they want a stupid sperm sample, they'd risk revealing their presence to several people and kidnap a famous detective's daughter!?"

"Sp-sperm sample!? What are you talking about, Shinichi?" Ran asked, confused.

"Ran, sorry but not now." Shinichi mumbled, lifting her hands off of his neck and storming up to Shiho. "Sherry, explain! What the hell is this about!?"

"W-wait, Miss, you look just like Ai-chan!? Are you her older sister?" Ran asked staring at the now 18 year-old version of the girl she thought Conan had had a crush on.

Shiho sighed and said, "Ran-san, it's time we explain something to you… My codename is Sherry, but we've met before. You would know me as Haibara Ai."

Ran froze and whispered, "Wh-what?"

"I am 'Ai-chan' as you put it. We are one-in-the-same."

"B-but, you're at least ten years older."

"Indeed."

"W-wait, if you're Ai-chan, then… Shinichi, you really are Conan, aren't you?" Ran asked in a state of shock.

Shinichi looked down ashamed but managed, "This isn't how I wanted to tell you."

Ran's eyes filled up with tears, and she slapped him square across the face.

Shinichi simply took it silently though everyone else was stunned.

"How could you!? How could you do that to me!? Why did you lie to me!? Did you find it funny watching me cry and worry and fret over you!?"

"Ran, look around you!?" Shinichi suddenly screamed.

Ran froze at Shinichi's outburst.

"You are a captive; I am a captive. Haibara is a slave, and I'm on the verge of becoming one, too! You ask why I did this, but this is why I did it! I never wanted you to have to see any of this! I wanted to save your life, save your freedom, knowing that even if I was captured, if you did not know about any of this, the Organization you see around you would have no reason to target you! No, I hated lying to you. I hated seeing you cry over me, and you have no idea how many times I wanted to tell you. Dammit, Ran, I did this because I love you, and I wanted to keep you safe!" Shinichi shouted, raw with emotions.

Ran stared back at him shocked and Shiho sighed, saying, "Kudo, I know you're mad and scared for Ran's sake, but she is alive. They could've killed her, but they didn't."

"Haibara, don't you get it!? I seriously doubt they brought her here just so they can get three sperm samples. They are using her as leverage, and they figured that threatening to hurt her was no longer enough. Haibara, don't you see? Now that they've brought her here and made her aware of this, they are never going to let her go. They can't, and they know it. So, that means she's their bait. Every time I say 'no' or hesitate, they put her through hell! It's not enough that I have to be a human pin-cushion; now, I'm their dog. They say 'Speak', I bark. They say 'Jump,' I say 'How high'. There is no getting out of it, and your Boss knows that. That's why he did this! He knows that I can't stand to see her hurt, so he's going to exploit that weakness to death." Shinichi growled.

Ran stood there slowly grasping the concept of what was going on.

"Shinichi… I don't really get what's going on, but you don't have to do anything for these people."

"Ran… if I don't, they will kill you without a second thought." Shinichi explained.

Ran was surprised at this but nodded.

"Dammit!" Shinichi shouted, punching the wall of his cell.

"Shinichi, don't! You'll hurt your hand." Ran cried out, taking hold of his hand,

"I'm fine, Ran. I'm fine." Shinichi said, breathing in deeply.

He then turned to Shiho and said, "Fine, let's take care of this. Before they completely weaponize me or make me their blind follower, let's get them their stupid samples."

"That's the spirit, Kudo-kun." Port chimed in. "Why don't you and Mouri-san follow me?"

"Wait, why is Ran coming?" Shinichi asked before mumbling, "You weren't serious were you that you're bringing Ran in to encourage me!?"

"Yes, Kudo-kun; as for all the nonsense you babbled about earlier, I don't know. But, the Boss has instructed us to use your attraction to Mouri-san to our advantage."

Shinichi and Ran both blushed at this, and Shinichi moaned in embarrassment before muttering, "Well, I guess we should follow them, Ran. We don't have a choice anyway… If you don't want them to hurt our loved ones, then, we have to listen."

Ran bit her lip afraid but followed Shinichi, Port, and Shiho into the labs and into an exam room.

"Shinichi, if you'd please, remove your clothes and lay down on the exam table."

Shinichi blushed as his eyes met Ran's, but he didn't want give his abductors the benefit of seeing him squirm anymore today, so he said, "I can't get the shirt off with these cuffs on."

"True, Mouri-san, would you be so kind to take this key and undo his and your cuffs." Port said.

"Wow, I knew you were cowardly, Port, but that's pathetic." Shiho taunted.

"Cowardly is one way to put it, but I like to word it as 'smart'. If I get near him, who's to say he won't snap my neck right then and there."

"As tempting an idea as your Organization is making that for me, I don't kill, and even if I did, it wouldn't do me any good. I'd be more inclined to take you hostage, but you're too far down the totem pole for them to care about your life. If I tried to use you to get free, they'd like just shoot us both." Shinichi said as Ran undid his and her cuffs.

Once the cuffs were off, Shinichi pulled his shirt up over his head. Ran blushed and instinctively reached forward to lay her hand on his bare chest. Shinichi was cut off-guard by this and felt sensations shoot up his body.

"R-ran?"

"S-sorry, it's just that it's been so long since I've seen you. I mean I know I saw you when you were Conan, but you know."

"I get it, Ran. Again, I'm sorry. I wish I could change all that's happened, but for now, all I can do is fight to keep you alive." Shinichi whispered huskily as she ran her fingers along his skin.

"Shinichi, I'm sorry I was so angry. I just felt so hurt. But, I… I love you, too, Shinichi." Ran muttered.

Shinichi smiled at her sadly and said, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that. I just wish it wasn't under these circumstances."

"Kudo, we're going to give you two some privacy." Shiho said, pushing Port towards the door.

"Oi, oi. That wasn't part of the plan."

"Are you really into voyeurism that much, Port? Besides, where are they going to go? They're in a locked down lab."

"…Fine, have it your way, Sherry." Port grumbled, slamming the door behind them and locking it.

Shinichi sighed and hugged Ran to his chest, glad for some form of privacy, even if there were cameras throughout the room. Ran blushed at the feeling, but for the first time since she'd woken up in this mysterious place, she felt safe.

"Kudo-kun, while we like the romantic display, can you finish getting undressed? Also there are containers for the samples on the desk." Port's voice came over an intercom.

"Port, I swear to God, if you interrupt me again when I'm trying to make light of a crappy situation, I will personally make sure you can't give a sperm sample of your own for the rest of your life!" Shinichi growled towards the camera.

From a separate room, Port shivered and Shiho rolled her eyes, calling her fellow scientist an idiot.

Shinichi groaned as Ran stood there awkwardly.

"W-what do they want from us? They said they want a sperm sample. What do they want, us to have sex or something?"

"No, I don't think they want that because seeing as I'm a virgin, it wouldn't be smart to try and use sex to initiate ejaculation. The odds of me being able to hold off long enough to get it in the containers rather than impregnate you would be slim." Shinichi explained.

Ran blushed at the image that presented, but she knew he was right. Besides, she didn't want to have sex with everyone watching them, let alone for such a creepy reason as to develop samples for this evil Organization.

"What do they want with the samples?"

"I don't know. They claim it's to test it along with all my other samples to see if there's evidence of the Apotoxin in my genetic code."

Ran looked at him confused, so Shinichi added, "Sorry, Apotoxin is the drug they gave me that shrank me. It was supposed to kill me without a trace in an autopsy, but I was affected by a very rare side effect. The only other person I know of who survived the drug is Haibara."

"I see… and they want to see if it's in your genetic code for what reason?"

"They are interested in the de-aging element, and I'm guessing, they want to see if they can duplicate this property to make a pretty penny off of the ability to de-age people. They think it's a step towards immortality in a sense." Shinichi explained.

"Still, that seems like an odd reason to want sex cell samples."

"I agree, but I don't know what other intent they'd want with it. Anyway, aside from blackmail, they did bring you here to entice me so that I can produce the samples."

"Entice you?"

"Yes, they tried yesterday to get me 'excited' with two nude operatives." Shinichi explained, causing Ran to suddenly feel uncomfortably jealous until Shinichi added, "Which was about as attractive as seeing a relative naked."

"And they seemed to think that I could get you 'excited'?" Ran asked, embarrassed.

"No, sadly, they know that you can, but I was praying that they wouldn't stoop that low. Anyway, let's get this over with."

"Um… what should I do—AAH! Shinichi!?" Ran yelped, turning bright red.

"They told me to get naked…" Shinichi mumbled, sighing.

"You could warn me before you just pull off your pants."

"Ran, honestly, considering you forced me to take a bath with you at the hot springs, I would think you'd be a little less embarrassed about this."

"You were Conan, a kid. I wasn't exactly checking you out!" Ran shouted.

"True, sorry, but I just want to get this over with. They won't let us go back to our cells and eat until we finish."

Ran fell silent as she realized that Shinichi was saving face so they couldn't see how they were getting to him. She nodded as she stared at Shinichi in his entirety. Shinichi tried not to squirm under her gaze, but she was Ran, not a bunch of sadists. He didn't care what they thought about him, but he couldn't help but feel self-conscious in front of Ran. Ran must have noticed this because she walked up to Shinichi and stroked his cheek. Shinichi twitched under her touch and as she ran her hands down his neck and chest and then, stomach, he felt on fire.

"This is all I can think to do." Ran whispered, leaning forward and kissing Shinichi on the lips.

Shinichi groaned and leaned into the kiss, never wanting to let go. Then he felt her hands drift lower and as her fingers stroked him, he moaned, inadvertently leaning into her touch.

"D-does that feel good?" Ran asked, shyly.

Shinichi whispered, "Yes, Ran, it does…"

Ran nodded and continued to do so as Shinichi leaned in to kiss her. She kissed him back until he hit the edge of the exam table, and she pushed him against it to lie down. Shinichi did, but was quickly losing control as her touch was driving him crazy.

"R-Ran, I… I think I'm gonna—."

Ran realized what he was getting at and quickly grabbed the container. Shinichi shivered at the cold intrusion, but as she began to stroke him again, he went over the edge. He moaned out her name as he calmed down and fell back against the table's pillow. Ran closed the container's lid and put it back on the desk as she went and washed her hands. Shinichi whispered, "I'm sorry, Ran. This is so awkward and unfair to you—."

She cut him off, kissing him and taking a wet rag to clean him. Shinichi moaned and sat up, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Ran."

"I love you too, Shinichi."

"Good job, Kudo-kun, that's enough for now. We'll try for the other two later." Port called through the system.

Shinichi nodded and quickly pulled on his boxers and pants. He was too dehydrated to wear his shirt so he sighed, wrapping it around his neck like a towel and leaned against the table next to Ran.

Shiho and Port reentered and had Shinichi and Ran cuff themselves again before heading back to Shinichi's cell. Port told Ran to join him to Shinichi's surprise.

"The Boss wants to encourage you two to get more comfortable with each other since we still need the other samples, and besides, we really don't have another room available in this wing." Port said, handing Shinichi the handcuff keys and shutting the door

Shinichi nodded and sat on the cot. Ran sat next to him and soon, lunch came through the slot. Ran wouldn't eat until she saw Shinichi eat, scared that it was drugged or something, and as they ate, she couldn't help but notice that Shinichi had lost weight and had multiple puncture wounds on his inner arms as well as stitches on his arm. She was scared just thinking about what they'd done to him up to this point.

Later that day, Ran was able to help Shinichi collect the last two samples before returning to their cell. Shinichi got on the inside of the cot and scooted as close to the wall to give her ample room. She snuggled against him and though Shinichi was scared for the future days, he couldn't help but feel grateful to have Ran in his arms again. He thought he'd never see her again, so to have her so close made him want to be optimistic.


	8. Chapter 8

Detective Conan/Case Closed- The Real Edogawa Conan

Rating: M (for sexual content, suggested violence, and some language)

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Kudo Shinichi and Mouri Ran

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan…

Main Summary: The day had come! The Organization has caught him, and they want to know the secrets of his youth. There's a reason Vermouth is the Boss's favorite, after all. But, what happens when they have larger plans for him? How does Ran fit into all of this?

Chapter Eight

The next couple weeks were some of the hardest days of Shinichi's life. Now that Shinichi was no longer a test subject, the Boss had given him over to Gin and Vodka to train him to be an emotionless operative.

The first day, Shinichi was put through firearms tests, and Gin was amused by how good a shot the boy was. However, he told him that for each shot missed, Shinichi would face a penalty of having to shoot that many people on his first mission. Shinichi missed once, and the reality of that made him almost threw up. Ran held him that night as he awoke every few hours from nightmares.

The second day, he had to fight off operatives in a ring. He wasn't very good at this outside of using his legs, seeing as he never learned any martial arts, and with each failed match, the operatives were allowed to pummel him until they saw fit as long as they didn't kill him. He lost three out of three fights and by the time he was helped back to his cell, he had a black eye, several cuts, scrapes, and bruises, a busted lip, swollen cheek, and his stitches had been torn open, having to be resewn. Ran cried that night as she nursed him and feed him his food, too weak and sore to do so himself.

The third day, he repeated the firearms tests. His arms were so sore from the previous day that he missed three out of ten times. This time, he did throw up. Shiho had to give Ran a sedative to sneak in his food so he could calm down long enough to stay asleep. By this point he was down to about 60 kilos, more than eight kilos less than his regular weight. He wasn't eating well or sleeping well, and Ran was gaining emotional worry for him each passing day.

By the end of the first week, he could hit every target and was able to take down two of the three operatives in the ring, but he refused to attack them once he had them down, causing Gin to attack him afterwards, calling him weak.

Then, they began training him in faux mission tests. He fail most of them his first few days earning him more time spent in the ring, but eventually he was able to pass with flying colors. Ran would watch him in his sleep every night before going to sleep herself, worried about what was becoming of him. He was becoming cold and emotionless in most of his daily activities and the only times she saw a glimmer of the Shinichi she used to know was when he'd come back to their cells to eat and sleep. She would try to tell him jokes or remind him of good memories, desperate to keep him remembering his humanity.

Finally, the day came. It was almost two months into being captured by the Black Organization. They brought Shinichi into the same lab exam room where he'd regained his older self, except there were two people already in the room, one with a bag over his head, tied to a chair, and the other being Ran, tied to another chair.

"Wh-what is this?" Shinichi asked.

"This is your first field mission. You know how you missed a shot on your first day of firearms training. The day has come for you to make up the shot." Gin said, handing him a handgun.

Shinichi froze as he stared at this person. He didn't know who the person was, but the person sounded like they were whimpering against a gag.

"I… I can't do this."

"If you don't do it, we murder your lover here and now. One way or another, someone will take the place of that missed shot." Gin said.

Shinichi's blood turned cold as he angrily pointed the gun at Gin's head.

"Interesting choice, but be aware, shooting me will only make you a killer and your lover will be killed by Vodka because he reports to me and the Boss."

Shinichi shook as he lowered the gun away from Gin. Ran whimpered in fear but said, "Shinichi, it's okay. You don't have to do this."

Shinichi felt tears gather in his eyes, and suddenly pointed the gun at his own head. Ran gasped and begged him to stop, but Gin shouted, "Shut up, Woman! Another interesting option, Kudo, but again, a vain one. If you shot yourself, we have no need for Mouri-san so we will execute her, and the person under that bag is to be executed anyway too. Either you kill him, or we do; it's as simple as that."

Shinichi took the gun from his head and sigh. He wanted a way out but then Gin said, "I'm giving you to the count of ten and then I'm blowing a hole in your precious Mouri-san's head. Ten… Nine… Eight—."

Shinichi stared at Ran in horror as it came down to the one thing he'd always sworn he'd never do. Ran closed her eyes and prepared for it, saying, "I love you, Shinichi. I always will."

"Seven… six… five…"

"Ran, I can't—."

"I know you can't, Shinichi. It's okay."

"Four… Three… Two…"

Shinichi suddenly went blank and as he saw Ran seconds from her last breathe, he closed his eyes.

"One!"

A shot was heard, and the second after the smoke and gun powder cleared, Shinichi fell to his knees, sobbing mercilessly, saying, "I'm so sorry, Ran! Ran, I'm so, so sorry!"

Tears were heard from the living person in their chair, and as they were released, the person ran to Shinichi's side, hugging him to their chest and saying, "It's okay… Shh, shh, it's okay."

"I love you, Ran. I'm sorry, but I couldn't let you die!" Shinichi cried into her neck.

Ran sobbed, holding the man she loved as he was tearing apart at the seams.

"I love you, too, and it's okay. It's going to being okay, Shinichi."

Gin sneered as Vodka and another operative quickly went to handle the executed person. They pulled off the head cover, and Shinichi promptly threw up. Once he could speak, he screamed, "PORT!? You made me kill one of your own!?"

"Port knew this day would come. He was making far too many mistakes, especially with his research in your case. Still, he was losing scientific records and findings. The Boss was ready for him to go." Gin explained as the men took Port's body away. "Disgusting, you made a damn mess all over the floor. Clean that filth up, and then return to your cell. That's enough for today."

Gin then left them alone. Shinichi took some rags and began cleaning up his mess through shaky hands and blurry vision.

"Shinichi, stop. I'll clean it. Just go lie down."

"No, he ordered me to clean it up myself."

"Shinichi, please, stop."

"I can't, he—."

"Shinichi, please!" Ran cried out into his shoulder.

Shinichi hide his eyes and shouted, "Shinichi Kudo is dead! He died along with that man!"

"Sh-Shinichi!?" Ran whispered, shocked.

"Ran, who am I now? I'm not the man I always said I'd be. I'm not a hero or a savior to justice or even good. I just murdered a man in cold blood. He couldn't even defend himself; he was strapped to a chair, gagged, and covered with a bag. He didn't have a chance, and I shot him dead-center in the head!" Shinichi shouted.

"Shinichi, you are a man trying to survive. You saved my life because if you hadn't done that, I would be dead. You are a hero to me."

"No, I'm not a hero, Ran. I'm selfish! I couldn't bear to think of a world without you, and so I weighed your worth over that man's. That man may have had a family or a wife, and I just stole him from them!" Shinichi whimpered, banging his fist on the ground.

"Shinichi, please… please, listen to me. That man made his decision when he joined this Organization. You did not have a choice… so please, please, I'm begging you, forgive yourself." Ran begged sobbing into his neck.

He hugged her tightly like a child and wept, not just for the act he had committed but the loss of a part of himself he'd always held so dear. They hadn't just stolen his spotless criminal record with that gun, they'd stolen part of his identity, and it left him feeling dead inside.

Ran helped him clean the mess and then they went back to their cell. Shinichi couldn't stomach any food; honestly, neither of them could, but Ran ate a little, worried that if she didn't Shinichi would blame himself.

As they slept, Ran snuggled against his chest, but part way through the night, Shinichi began shaking and crying in his sleep. Ran tried to wake him from the night-terrors, but when he finally came to, he was not fully aware. He pinned her down on the bed, hands on her neck, shouting, "I'll kill you, Gin! I'll kill you!"

"Sh-Sh…ni…" She managed, losing the air from her lungs from his strong arms.

Suddenly, Shinichi snapped out of it, saw what he was doing, and leapt from the bed. He stood against the opposing wall in horror. She coughed a few times, recovering her breath and started to get up and approach him, but he shouted, horrified, "Stay back! St-stay away; I don't want to hurt you…I don't… want to hurt you."

Ran refused to do so, though, as she walked up to the trauma-stricken, protesting Shinichi and pulled him down into a mind-numbing kiss. He froze against her, his lips quivering. She could taste the saltiness of tears against her lips, but she refused to let go. Slowly, he melted against her, hugging her closely but as gently as if she was made of porcelain. When she released, she cried out, "I love you, Shinichi! So, I will not stay away! I'm begging you, don't push me away."

Shinichi hugged her and said, "I'm so sorry, so very sorry. I love you, too; I'm just so scared."

Never once in her life had she seen Shinichi this vulnerable, and she absolutely hated the Black Organization for making her see it. She held him the rest of that night until she managed to get him to fall asleep again. This time he managed to sleep through the rest of the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Detective Conan/Case Closed- The Real Edogawa Conan

Rating: M (for sexual content, suggested violence, and some language)

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Kudo Shinichi and Mouri Ran

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan…

Main Summary: The day had come! The Organization has caught him, and they want to know the secrets of his youth. There's a reason Vermouth is the Boss's favorite, after all. But, what happens when they have larger plans for him? How does Ran fit into all of this?

Chapter Nine

Two months had passed and Shinichi Kudo was now codename: Bordeaux. Ran was simply a secretarial operative, not high enough on the totem pole to have a codename. They couldn't think of any other use for her and Shinichi swore that he'd sooner kill the Boss himself than let them put Ran in the field. The Boss was tempted by Shinichi's stubbornness. However, he realized that Shiho was right in explaining that Ran's specialty may have been karate, but they had far too many defense operatives to make use of her in that field. Thus, she was defaulted to bookkeeping of their finances and other paperwork.

Shinichi, on the other hand, was a field operative. As he went up in the ranks, he was now on the same levels as Chianti and Korn. He'd been involved in countless missions now but had a very low kill count to Gin's disappointment. He would usually shot non-vital parts so they could capture the target rather than kill them immediately. Usually, the target was killed shortly after, but it wasn't done by him. He had killed ten at this point: Port, three more ordered operative executions, five lower division agents involved in failed missions, for the sake of covering up their tracks, and one civilian who happened to be captured by the Organization.

The citizen was being tortured, and after three days of this, Shinichi made a very risky move. He couldn't take it anymore, knowing that this individual simply stumbled upon the Organization, much like himself. So, in-between a torture session, when all the other operatives had left, he snuck in and whispered, "I'm so sorry. I'm a product of a very similar fate as you. I'm only here and not where you are because they had use for me. I can't free you because doing so would get the people I love killed… but I can end this pain for you. They won't stop otherwise. They'll torture you just enough every single day to break you but not kill you, until they have no use for you anymore and end it. The last person I heard about in this situation lasted two weeks."

The man finally broken down in pain and fear and said, "Please… I beg of you, end it! B-but if you can… can you take this and give it to my mother one day?"

He handed Shinichi a small pin in the shape of an anchor.

"It was my father's, and she gave it to me when I entered the navy. I would want her to have it."

Shinichi put it in his pocket and said, "I will do my best, Petty Officer Jon Bridges."

"May I know your name? I want to put in a good word for you when I get up there." The man rasped, coughing up blood.

Shinichi held his breath in painfully and said, "I don't deserve God's forgiveness, but thank you. My name is Borde—Shinichi… my name is Kudo Shinichi."

"I see, well, thank you, Shinichi-kun, and God bless you for being merciful to me."

Shinichi felt a tear slide down his cheek to the naval officer's surprise, and as he placed the revolver engraved with the word, Bordeaux, on the side against Bridges's forehead, he said, "I'm not a hero, but thank you for forgiving me. Godspeed."

The man nodded, closing his eyes, and Shinichi ended it with a single POP! He cleaned the scene and left before anyone could stumble upon the scene. From an office in the top floor, the Boss sneered, saying, "What an angel of death…"

When Gin and Vodka tried to find the camera footage of Bridges's death, they were shocked to find that it was erased by the Boss himself. They didn't know why, but they overlooked it, knowing that it was the Boss's will for it to be overlooked. Gin, however, mentally wondered if it was Vermouth's doing, since she was the Boss's favorite.

With Shinichi's rise in the rankings, Ran and him were given a proper apartment within the Headquarters and were no longer restricted in their movements. Ran would always have a meal ready for Shinichi when he'd get back from his work, and she was determined to make sure that Bordeaux never became her lover's real face. They had become more intimate over time, but Shinichi would not make love to her. He reasoned that he didn't want to risk impregnating her, and he would sooner die than have a child born into this world.

A few weeks later, Shinichi was with Vermouth and Kir, helping provide shield in a scouting mission in case they were spotted and needed to cover their tracks. As the female operatives were bugging and spying through the target's belongings, Shinichi held back in a nearby alley. As Vermouth was finishing the bugging job, and Kir was copying the last of his computer's documents, Shinichi heard a male voice say, "Tantei-bouzu!?"

Shinichi turned and felt his blood turn cold at the sight of Mouri Kogoro. His eyes widened as did Kogoro's.

"It is you, Kudo-kun! What are you doing here!?" He asked in a state of shock.

"Bordeaux, we're ready." A voice came over his earpiece.

"Confirmed, I will meet you at the safe-zone to lower suspicion." Shinichi said back.

"Confirmed." Vermouth said.

"Oji-san, I'm sorry but you need to go."

"What are you talking about? What is going on? And, I need to know… how is Ran?"

Shinichi froze and muttered, "Wh-what!?"

"You know, since she's been with you and your folks abroad for the past month and a half getting law studies under her belt…" Kogoro mumbled, confused.

Shinichi realized what was going on and muttered, "S-sorry, right. You just cut me off-guard, Oji-san."

Kogoro noticed a gun holster under Shinichi black suit jacket and whispered, "K-kudo-kun, what is that?"

Shinichi was surprised but quickly closed the buttons on his jacket to hide it and said, "Nothing, just a tablet holder."

"Kudo-kun, I'm not an idiot. I know what a concealed weapon looks like, and judging by the shape of it, it's a revolver. How on earth did an unaccompanied minor whose parents are off gallivanting around the United States, get ahold of a revolver? And what's up with the black garb and earpiece?"

"Oji-san, it's nothing. It's not a—."

"Kudo-kun, is Ran really in America, especially if you're here?" Kogoro asked, grabbing his shoulder.

"Oji-san, please, just let me go."

"Shinichi! Where is my daughter?" Kogoro shouted, reaching for Shinichi's collar.

Shinichi's reflexes set in as he drew his gun within a second and pointed it at Kogoro's chest. They both froze, shocked at his actions. He began to lower it as Kogoro raised his hands in a surrender position.

"Sh-Shinichi… What are you doing?"

"Kogoro, please! I'm begging you, let me go. I can't let them hurt you, and as long as you stay out of this, Ran will be fine, but I can't protect you both if they know of your suspicions."

"Then, Ran is safe?"

"As much as I can keep her, but if I have to shoot you to keep her that way, I'm trained and ordered to take that call." Shinichi said, lowering his gun and putting it back in his holster.

"Why does that gun have the word 'Bordeaux' on the side? Isn't that a type of wine?"

"It's because I am not Kudo Shinichi anymore… my name is Bordeaux. Kudo Shinichi is dead. And for your own safety, I would advise you to accept that fact. I can't free Ran, but I will protect her with my life. I have to go." Shinichi explained, lighting a cigarette and placing it between his teeth before disappearing into the shadows.

Kogoro leaned against the wall, taking in a breath he didn't even realize he'd been holding. He thought back to it and realized aside from just the odd attire, Shinichi had changed significantly. He was thinner in weight, taller in height, had gained a smoking habit, walked with a rigid demeanor, but most of all was his eyes. Those cocky cobalt eyes, Kogoro had always been infuriated with for outsmarting him in a case, were emotionless and dead. His eyes were that of a killer's, and that scared Kogoro the most. 'What had that boy said…something about a 'they'? Who is doing this to him, and who has my daughter?' He thought to himself, confused.


	10. Chapter 10

Detective Conan/Case Closed- The Real Edogawa Conan

Rating: M (for sexual content, suggested violence, and some language)

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Kudo Shinichi and Mouri Ran

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan…

Main Summary: The day had come! The Organization has caught him, and they want to know the secrets of his youth. There's a reason Vermouth is the Boss's favorite, after all. But, what happens when they have larger plans for him? How does Ran fit into all of this?

Chapter Ten

Another month went by, and Shinichi was now up to twenty kills in total. Almost all of them were covering the tracks of lower division members failing a mission or missions. One had been an accident, though. Shinichi had been aiming at a target, a computer program engineer who had tried to go rogue with the data, when a man stepped in the way to confront the target about a debt he had yet to pay. Shinichi tried to pull away, but as he was lowering his sniper rifle, Vodka bumped the shaft, causing it to go off. Shinichi cursed at Vodka as the civilian fell dead and the target took cover. Shinichi growled and readjusted. He waited for a few more minutes before he got another chance and finally took out the target.

"There!" Shinichi growled, placing the weapon in its bag and shoving it over his shoulder, saying to Vodka, "You get to explain to Ano Kata how a civilian managed to be taken out along with the target!"

Gin smirked at his brash attitude, while Vodka shouted, "You have the audacity to speak that way to your superior."

"Vodka, enough."

"B-but, Aniki!"

"Vodka, Bordeaux is right. You're clumsiness has resulted in a loose end we now need to close. We have to find that civilian's information and make his death reasonable otherwise we'll have to erase all traces of him from the world… including all family, friends, and connections." Gin scolded

"Kanzashi Buroku …"

"Nani? What was that Bordeaux?" Gin asked.

"The civilian is Kanzashi Buroku. He is a low-level yakuza who is in-charge of debt collection."

"And you know this why?" Vodka asked.

"Because, I'm a damn detective. I recognize him from a prior case." Shinichi explained.

"Well, you have a suggestion then, Bordeaux?" Chianti taunted.

"Yes… Kanzashi had no family or next of kin. His mother was a prostitute who died of overdose; his father was a yakuza killed in a firefight. He is notorious for pissing off his fellow yakuza and their boss because he always tried to sneak part of the cut."

"How on earth do you know this?" Vodka asked.

"Again, I'm a detective. In the case where I met him, he was blackmailing my client for protection since the boss wanted his head for stealing half a million yen in collected debt. We managed to get the guy off my client's back but not before Kanzashi lost a hand for his theft…" Shinichi explained, "That's how I can be sure that that's him. Even from here I can see that he's missing his left appendage."

"So, are you saying we're good because he has no relatives to care about his death?" Gin asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yes, but more so, as long as you pin it on our target, problem solved. The debt collector came to get the yakuza's money, target panics and shoots at collector, collector gets off a shot before he dies, and they both die. Just replace the bullets and angle it towards the windows to explain the broken glass, and it now looks like an inside job." Shinichi said.

"You're good, Bordeaux." Chianti said, lightly smacking his arm.

"I've seen hundreds of murders; it's not hard to come up with a faux crime scene." Shinichi said, grabbing the keys to his ride and saying, "Vodka, you wanna come with me to see to it that your mistake is cleaned up properly?"

Gin smirked and smacked Shinichi's cheek lightly saying, "Smartass, don't get cocky."

"Yes, Sir." Shinichi muttered before him and Vodka snuck into the place and changed the evidence.

They swept up the glass and scattered them outside the window to make it appear as though the shots came from the inside of the room. They placed one of their unregistered guns in the target's hand. Kanzashi already had a gun, so they placed it in the yakuza's hand. Then, they simply had to remove the bullets and very carefully and precisely shot the men in the same places with the replaced guns. They purposely left the noise in-tact to reestablish the time of death and snuck out the back door as Chianti confirmed that the bodies were being discovered by a neighbor. At that point, Shinichi and Vodka took back alleys, blended into the crowded streets, and rejoined the group.

"Alright, target eliminated, and loose end closed." Shinichi said, taking off his fedora, stuffing it in his sniper rifle bag, putting on a motorcycle helmet, and heading towards the stairway down, saying, "Are we done here?"

"Confirmed." Gin said as they all began falling out.

Shinichi went down to his hidden Suzuki in the alley. He climbed on, lit a cigarette, and started the vehicle. Just as he started taking off, though, he felt a chill run up his back. Was that Ran's father!? His eyes locked with the older detective who stood across the street staring back at him, and the last thing he saw before retreating was Kogoro mouth, "Be ready."

Back at headquarters, Vodka was reprimanded for his mistake and Shinichi praised. Shinichi, however, did not feel any pride in what he'd done. In fact it made him sick knowing that he'd not only murdered an uninvolved civilian, but he'd covered it up. This was different than the 18 operatives he'd killed and the naval officer he'd given a mercy killing. Sure, Kanzashi was scum, but he wasn't the Organization's scum. Shinichi, under the guise of Bordeaux, had accepted the kills he'd done up to this point with the justification that though he wasn't any less guilty of murder, it had been to men and women who'd chosen to join the Organization and go down that path. But, Kanzashi didn't fall under that category, and the thought of that made Shinichi sick to his stomach.

Furthermore, what had Kogoro been doing there, and what had his message mean?


	11. Chapter 11

Detective Conan/Case Closed- The Real Edogawa Conan

Rating: M (for sexual content, suggested violence, and some language)

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Kudo Shinichi and Mouri Ran

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan…

Main Summary: The day had come! The Organization has caught him, and they want to know the secrets of his youth. There's a reason Vermouth is the Boss's favorite, after all. But, what happens when they have larger plans for him? How does Ran fit into all of this?

Chapter Eleven

When Shinichi got back to his apartment, Ran was already making dinner.

"That was fast. How did—."

She was cut off by the front door being violently slammed shut and Shinichi stomping directly to their room, oblivious of her presence. She turned off the heat and dropped what she was doing. She headed into their room to hear the shower going. She was about to knock on the bathroom door when she heard his muffled sobs. Tears appeared in her eyes, and she sighed. Angry she stamped the ground again and again, saying, "Dammit! Why must they do this to him!?"

She then made a decision.

Shinichi held his head under the water, so angry at himself that he wanted the world to just open up under him and drag him straight to Hell. Suddenly he heard the bathroom door open. He looked through the fogged glass of the shower and turned bright red.

Ran quickly closed the distance as she opened the shower door and stepped inside. Shinichi simply watched her as she reached up and took his face into her hands. He stared at her with a lost look. His hands reached up to grasp hers, and she could feel his hands shake. She got on her tiptoes and kissed his lips. His lips quivered again her. She hadn't seen him this bad since Port's death. She kissed him again, then, kissed his ear, neck, collar, chest, stomach, and Shinichi could only freeze as she got on her knees, submitting herself before him.

Shinichi looked at her with a face full of regret as she began to pleasure him orally.

"St-stop…" Shinichi whispered.

She ignored him, and he said it again, slightly louder. She still ignored him, so he shouted at her, "Ran, STOP!"

Ran froze but did not move. Shinichi felt tears run from his eyes and said, "I… I just… I killed a civilian today."

Ran looked at him surprised and stood up, asking, "What happened!?"

"You remember Kanzashi Buroku, that debt collector from the Eastern side Yakuzas?"

"The one you dealt with over a year ago? The one who lost a hand to his boss?"

"Yes… He came in right when I was about to execute a rogue operative. Vodka accidentally bumped me and the gun went off, killing Kanzashi instantly."

"Shinichi, that wasn't your fault! It sounds like Vodka was at fault."

"No, Ran, it's worse than that! We, then, went and covered up the scene! I obstructed justice to cover our tracks."

"Shinichi, please… I'm telling you that that isn't your fault. If you hadn't falsified the scene, the others would have, and Vodka caused that death, not you." Ran begged.

Shinichi sighed but as she took his face her hands again, he nodded, hugging her closely. He hadn't seen her naked like this since the time they'd been in the hot springs together, which he'd been trying to overlook for her sake.

"You're so beautiful, Ran." Shinichi whispered.

"I love you, Shinichi… now may I finish what I started?"

Shinichi blushed at her words, but before he could respond, she dropped down again and began to pleasure him. Shinichi groaned and stroked her hair, trying to grasp the situation.

"R-Ran, I—Ah…" Shinichi moaned going over the edge after some time.

Ran stood up, and though she knew Shinichi wouldn't make love to her, she was satisfied just to have the skinship with him. That night, Shinichi lay in bed with the naked Ran curled against him. He wanted so much to be one with her, but the fears of her having a child in this world prevented him from going forward with it. Plus, his mind was still going back to her father being at the scene. Why was he there? He seemed like he'd been waiting for Shinichi, and what did his words mean?


	12. Chapter 12

Detective Conan/Case Closed- The Real Edogawa Conan

Rating: M (for sexual content, suggested violence, and some language)

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Kudo Shinichi and Mouri Ran

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan…

Main Summary: The day had come! The Organization has caught him, and they want to know the secrets of his youth. There's a reason Vermouth is the Boss's favorite, after all. But, what happens when they have larger plans for him? How does Ran fit into all of this?

Chapter Twelve

Shinichi and Ran awoke by an alarm ringing throughout the building. They quickly got dressed and stormed out to see what was going on.

Shinichi managed to find Chianti and asked what was going on. She pointed a gun at him, and he froze in shock.

"You did this! You led that bumbling detective and his police here! You may have been the Boss's second favorite, but you are now a traitor! Die!" She shouted.

But before she could shoot him, a gunshot was heard, and she fell in shock. Vermouth held the recently discharged gun, and Chianti said, with her last breath, "You bitch!"

"I love you too, Chianti." Vermouth taunted with a wink.

She then turned to Shinichi and said, "Get out of here, Silver Bullet. The operatives have been ordered to flee from capture, kill themselves if captured, and if they see you, kill you as a traitor."

"I don't even know what's going on." Shinichi called.

"Don't you get it? She spelled it out. Somehow Mouri Kogoro got wind of all this, and a special task force and him are storming the building as we speak."

"Occhan…" Shinichi whispered, thinking about when he'd seen the older man, "So that's what you meant."

"Now it clicks. When did you meet him? I'm curious." Vermouth asked.

"I accidentally ran into him the day you and Kir were bugging Moroboshi's apartment a few weeks back, and I basically told him to let me go so I wouldn't have to shoot him. But, I saw him again at the mission where I took out the rogue operative and Kanzashi Buroku yesterday. I didn't get why he was there, but now I know. He was trying to warn me."

"Then I suggest you listen to his warning and get out before another operative finds you. I can't hold them all off." Vermouth explained, "Get Angel out of here!"

Shinichi nodded, and they took off for the labs and back entrance where his bike was. As people came upon them, Shinichi had to shoot several operatives, but he mainly shot non-vitals just so they could escape. As they reached the bike, Ran froze.

"Ran, get on!"

"Shinichi, look! It's Ai-chan! She's trapped in the lab!" Ran shouted, looking up to the windows above and ran back inside.

Shinichi got off and started back in after Ran, when he heard a voice shout, "Kudo-kun!"

Shinichi turned towards the voice and whispered a shocked, "Megure-keibu!"

"Shinichi, come on! We have to get you out of here!" The inspector ran up and grabbed his shoulder, shoving him towards a cop car.

"Wait, no! I can't just yet!" Shinichi shouted, but then the inspector did something surprising. He slammed the boy inside and cuffed him to the grilles of the suspect transport enclosure part of the car.

Shinichi screamed, "Megure-keibu! Please, let me go."

"No, this is for your safety!"

"Megure-keibu, Ran is still in there! She just ran in there to save Haibara!" Shinichi shouted.

Inspector Megure was shocked and was going to send more in after her until a firefight erupted at the cops. Shinichi dived down in his seat as bullets rained through the windows like it was made of paper. Shinichi covered his head with one hand, but the other was still handcuffed to the grille. Suddenly a bullet split through his hand and Shinichi cried out in agony. Megure who had dived behind the car for cover shot back at the criminals before opening the door on the other side and undoing the cuffs as quick as possible. Angrily, Shinichi yanked his revolver from his holster and began shooting down the operatives with remarkable accuracy.

"Megure-keibu, I'll hold them off, just leave me another gun, I only have so many rounds in my jacket pocket." Shinichi shouted.

The inspector nodded but was shelled shocked by the boy's completely different personality. As Megure used the cars for cover, he dashed towards the entrance, taking down operatives as he faced them. One was within inches of shooting him in the head when Megure's main firearm jammed, but a bullet from a certain revolver floored the operative. Megure quickly switched weapons as Takagi and Sato joined him and dashed inside. They ran up to the second floor where Ran and Shiho had been. Shiho came running out. Megure was stunned and almost shot the unidentified woman if it weren't for the fact that she resembled Haibara Ai so much.

"Megure-keibu, it's me! Haibara Ai!" She shouted, raising her hands to prove she was unarmed.

Megure looked at her stunned but decided not to waste time on explanations.

"Where's Ran-kun?" He asked.

"She was right behind me!" Shiho cried out, shocked. "Ran-san!? RAN-SAN!? Where are you!?"

Suddenly more operatives appeared and started firing at them.

"We have to go!"

"No, we can't leave Ran-san."

"If we don't, we will be killed! Go, Haibara-san! GO!" Megure shouted, shoving her towards the staircase while the two police detectives and he covered her.

She ran to where Shinichi was and he asked, "Where's Ran?"

"I don't know, Kudo! She was right behind me! Then, she was gone! We were ambushed and had to make a run for it."

"I have to go back for her!" Shinichi shouted.

"No, Kudo-kun! You're injured and we're almost out of ammo! Mouri-san may have found her!"

Shinichi stared at the building in a panic, calling for her. Suddenly he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He saw Gin shove her into a car around the side of the building across from where they were. Vodka and the Boss quickly got into the car and took off.

Shinichi quickly ran to his bike against the others' protests and screamed, "They're not getting away with my Ran."

Right then, Kogoro ran out with the other remaining team of police operatives, shouting, "We have to go now! They've jury-rigged this place to explode in the next couple of minutes!"

"Is everyone out!?" Megure shouted.

"Yes, Sir. All our remaining police officers and task force operatives are accounted for." An officer shouted.

"Everyone go! Go now!" Megure shouted.

Shinichi, in the confusion, took off on his bike after Gin's Porsche. As he saw the car in the distance, he sped up desperate to get her.

Gin noticed him out of the mirror, and after pinning Ran down to keep her from fighting him, he leaned out the window, firing shots at Shinichi. Ran shouted at him to stop, as Shinichi swerved to avoid them, and Gin came within inches of shooting her in anger if it weren't for the Boss's shout, "No, Gin! Don't kill her! That's a direct order! She's far too valuable, and you know why!"

Gin growled, but took the gun away from her forehead and continued shooting towards Shinichi.

"Die, Bordeaux!" Gin shouted, but instead of hitting the detective, he hit the bike's tire, sending Shinichi flying into a pile of trash by the side of the road.

"Shinichi!?" Ran shouted, fearing he was dead.

But, she saw him struggle to get up, proving that he was alive. He looked at her through the rear-windshield and called out her name, but they were soon too far gone. Shinichi tried to stand to chase after them but he fell instead. He looked down at himself and saw that his leg was broken. Furthermore, it felt like a few of his ribs were broken too. He fell down defeated in the pile and angrily punched the bags around him. 'She's gone! She's gone, and it's all my fault!' He thought to himself.

In the background there was an explosion as the Black Organization's Headquarters crumbled to the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

Detective Conan/Case Closed- The Real Edogawa Conan

Rating: M (for sexual content, suggested violence, and some language)

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Kudo Shinichi and Mouri Ran

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan…

Main Summary: The day had come! The Organization has caught him, and they want to know the secrets of his youth. There's a reason Vermouth is the Boss's favorite, after all. But, what happens when they have larger plans for him? How does Ran fit into all of this?

Chapter Thirteen

Five years had passed since that faithful day when the Black Organization's HQ fell. All operatives in that building, aside from Vermouth, Gin, Vodka, and the Boss, had been apprehended or were dead. Shinichi wasn't held responsible for the executions he was forced to commit under their control as the police saw to it that it was labeled as a severe case of tiger kidnapping, showing that Shinichi had no say in his actions. Furthermore, he struck a deal; being more than willing to give up the names of all remaining uncaptured operatives and locations that he could snoop out. Though most of the Organization had fallen that day of the police raid, some side allies of the Organization lingered in more corrupted, neighboring nations.

The thing that broke Shinichi much more than ever before was the fact that he still couldn't find Ran. He was beginning to fear that his nightmares had become true, and she was dead. Shiho insisted, though, that this was probably not the case.

"Kudo, they had no reason to bring her along if they wanted to kill her. They could've simply trapped her in the building if they wanted her dead. No, they risked getting killed by taking her alive as a captive. I'm sure she has to be alive. It's the only way those actions make any sense. Besides, you said so yourself, Gin looked like he was going to shoot her in the car, but he stopped. That must mean that Ano Kata ordered that she live! Gin would have shot her otherwise." Shiho had explained to him.

Shinichi tried to have hope, but as the years went by with no leads and nowhere to go from, Shinichi was beginning to wonder if he'd ever see the girl he loved again. Over those five years, Shinichi and Kogoro had grown an odd sort of friendship, stemmed from their desire to find Ran. They worked the case together day and night. Eri and Shinichi's parents came back to their families to help keep the men from slaving themselves over it to the point of exhaustion.

One day as Shinichi and Kogoro were discussing a case they'd received from the police, they got a call from Inspector Megure.

"Oh, Megure-keibu, what a surprise… we are still looking into your case, but as soon as we have some leads we'll—Wh-WHAT!?" Kogoro shouted into the phone.

He dropped it, and Shinichi looked up at him, confused. Then it clicked as Shinichi asked, "Is… is it Ran!? Have they found her!?"

"No, not exactly, but they might have a led!" Kogoro explained.

He quickly picked up the phone and listened to what else Megure had to say. Once they got off the phone, he gestured to Shinichi that they needed to go. Shinichi nodded and said, "I'll meet you at the station. I have to get Miyano."

"Okay." Kogoro said, getting his coat and heading for the door.

Shinichi got on his helmet and quickly got on his bike, taking off towards Agasa's house. When he reached it, he found Shiho sitting on a couch while the Detective Boys talked to her about things in class that day. Even after Shiho had returned to the free world, she remained close friends with her friends from before. They didn't really fully understand why she was now an adult, but they recognized her as their friend and loved her all the same. Ayumi had been disappointed to learn that Conan had been Shinichi knowing that she couldn't be with him, but she knew how much Shinichi loved Ran, so she let her crush for him go.

Shiho saw Shinichi and was about ask him about his intrusion until she saw his expression.

"They found her!?"

"No, but they have the next best thing." Shinichi explained.

"Let's go. Sorry, guys, but I have to go. Hakase, watch over them." Shiho said, putting on her overcoat and following Shinichi out.

She climbed onto his bike and hung onto him as he took off. Once they arrived at the police station, they ran in to hear Inspector Megure's information.

"Kudo-kun, Miyano-san, come in." Megure said, noticing their presence. "Now, our information has told us that Ran is being held by a human trafficking division of the Black Organization. She along with several girls and lower division operatives are going to be auctioned off at a black market sale. We have only one shot at this, because if she's sold before we can get her out of harm's way, the person who buys her might get away with her and leave the country. Once gone, we may never be able to track her down."

Shinichi was shocked by this and said, "Who gave this information?"

"I did." A stray female voice said from the corner of the room.

Shinichi finally noticed her and froze, muttering, "Vermouth!?"

"I have worked a deal with the police. If I help you get Angel back, then they will lower my sentence to ten years. I'm tired of being these people's slave, but you have to end it this time, Silver Bullet." She explained.

Shinichi was shocked but nodded, saying, "Okay, what's the plan?"

"So far, Vermouth has managed to hide the fact that she's become an informant for us. She plans to disguise you, Kudo-kun, as another male operative, but a foreign one to gain you access to the auction. Then, she and your parents have offered to put down the bait money needed to win Ran's showcase. Once you have gotten Ran out of harm's way, the rest of us will come in with the help of the FBI and CIA to finish it. Amidst the confusion, you are to get Ran out of there in a private jet that the CIA will have placed away from the sight." Megure explained, before finishing with the question, "Can you do it?"

Shinichi looked at him with a serious gaze and said, "Yes, I can."


	14. Chapter 14

Detective Conan/Case Closed- The Real Edogawa Conan

Rating: M (for sexual content, suggested violence, and some language)

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Kudo Shinichi and Mouri Ran

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan…

Main Summary: The day had come! The Organization has caught him, and they want to know the secrets of his youth. There's a reason Vermouth is the Boss's favorite, after all. But, what happens when they have larger plans for him? How does Ran fit into all of this?

Chapter Fourteen

The auction was crowded like a dark concert. It just smelled of corruption. As Vermouth and Shinichi gained entrance, they sat down in their assigned seat. Shinichi could see the Boss with Gin and Vodka in a special booth behind the rest.

One-by-one, girls were brought out in skimpy attire and sold like cattle. Shinichi raised his paddle a couple times to keep from the risk of them thinking he was only after a specific girl, but he was strategic to only do it where dedicated buyers would outbid him. It took several hours of this before they heard, "Next, we have a rare beauty. This young lady comes from right here in our own Tokyo, Japan. She's 22 years-old, is very flexible, and of all things, is an untouched virgin! Let's give a hand to Angel."

Shinichi recognized her the minute he heard the nickname, and Vermouth rolled her eyes at the Boss's sense of irony. She looked as beautiful as he remembered, but he wished that they wouldn't have stuck her in such skimpy lingerie. It made him worried as he heard the excitement in the audience. He played it cool though, letting another bidder go first as to not show how desperate he was. Once it was a couple bids in, he got in. Then, he became aggressive, shooting out numbers that scared several out. It was now down to him and one other bidder. He prayed to God that the guy would give up, and finally around 10,000,000 yen, Shinichi won. He put his paddle down once it was over, calmly to not show any hint of his intentions, but on the inside he was overjoyed. They stuck around long enough as to not suggest that Ran had been his only targeted prize, but after about an hour, Vermouth and him felt that he'd held off long enough. Shinichi stood up and left separately from Vermouth, who remained for another 45 minutes as to not suggest that they had come together. He checked out with the accountant and was brought to a room. He was surprised by this, wondering if his cover was blown, but then they explained that they liked to give the bidders one chance to have their way with their purchases before they were finalized. Shinichi held face, though on the inside it made him sick at the way this worked. Then they brought Ran in. She was putting on a brave face, and if it weren't for the fact that other operatives were in the room, he would've hugged her to assure her that it was okay. He asked if this was a requirement, and they said that it was. Shinichi suddenly felt very uncomfortable. He'd done this to get her out of there, but they had mentioned nothing to him about having to sleep with her to get her out of the door. Still, they couldn't leave without completing the task, so Shinichi, under the guise of Grigio, agreed.

He said that he was an old-fashioned man and as such wanted privacy of some form. They agreed to leave the room with the condition that they be monitored through the cameras. Shinichi agreed, and they left the two alone.

Shinichi asked her lie down. She was beginning to panic as she realized what was about to happen, and Shinichi so badly wanted to just tell her the truth. Instead he began to strip off his jacket, vest, shirt and tie. And then when he was shirtless, Ran froze. She saw the scar on his arm, a very similar scar to one she recognized from four years back. She quickly recovered and asked if she could help him. He hesitantly agreed. She undid his pants and let them fall. She finally pulled off his remaining garment and she held in a smile. She knew who this person was, even if he wore a mask. She could never forget the body of the man she loved. So when she asked if she could pleasure him, she was surprised by his refusal. She asked what she could do, and he said, "I don't want you to do anything. I want to be the one to make you cry out with pleasure, Angel."

She blushed but nodded. Shinichi then began to remove the skimpy lingerie they'd placed her in. He kissed her skin all over and made her moan in pleasure. She had to bit her lip to prevent herself from calling out his true name. Shinichi then dipped down, and Ran arched into his arms as he lavished her. She cried out his codename fighting every muscle in her body from shouting out his true, and as he sent her over the edge, she clutched onto him, whispering in his ear so only he could hear, "Shinichi."

He kissed her breasts and the valley between them, making her twitch and shiver in anticipation. Then he hugged her close, whispering into her skin so no one could see or hear, "Ran, I won't make love to you just yet, but I'll make it seem like I have. The police, FBI, and CSI can hear some of this if the earpiece is working, and I will not betray you or your father. Just play along." Ran nodded, and Shinichi got her into a missionary position with him leaning over her body, obstructing the view of their connection. So while the operatives watching were seeing him enter her, he was actually just pushing against the space between her thighs and skin. It was awkward, but Shinichi didn't want his and her first time to be wasted on a glorified peepshow.

They acted were well, and as Shinichi pretended to go over the edge, he leaned into her neck, crying out, "Oh, Angel. You're wonderful!"

But then he whispered silently, "I love you, Ran."

Ran kissed his lips. Shinichi pretended to pull out and then lied down on the side like it was done. The operatives came back, asking if he was satisfied. He nodded, out-of-breath, even for real due to all the effort that fake show took out of him. He quickly got dressed and pulled a dress out of his briefcase. He handed it to Ran, saying, "If you are to be my Angel, you will dress as one."

Ran nodded and thanked him as she got in the beautiful white evening gown. Shinichi then guided Ran out the door and to the private jet just as planned. Ran saw it and then suddenly panicked, saying, "Wait, we can't go yet. There's something I have to do."

"No, we're going now." Shinichi said, not understanding her, "There's no time."

"No, I beg of you, we have to go by my sleeping quarters. I have to pick some stuff up."

"Forget about those things, Angel; I will gladly replace them all once you come home with me."

"No, Sh-Grigio, I need to get just one thing. I really need to get it; it can never be replaced." Ran begged.

Shinichi was shocked but nodded, whispering in the earpiece, "Did you get that?"

"Yes, Kudo-kun, but make it quick, we're a mere matter of minutes before the different forces storm it!" Megure called into his ear.

Shinichi told her to guide the way as she said, "Oh, Grigio, you are so kind."

Once inside, they rushed as inconspicuously as possible back to her chambers. It was a small studio-sized apartment and as she opened the door she began packing a small bag of things. Shinichi didn't understand why she so desperately needed a Gameboy, some clothes, a Sherlock Holmes book, and some childlike plates and cups.

"Angel, what is this about? Why do you need—."

"Kaa-san? Kaa-san, is that you?" A voice came from the bathroom.

Shinichi froze as he saw the person come out in little footy pajamas. Shinichi looked at the person in shock, and when the person saw Shinichi, he asked, "Kaa-san, who is that?"

"Conan, sweetie, we'll talk about this later. I need you to get your teddy bear and come with me." Ran called to the little three year-old boy in front of them.

Shinichi gawked and whispered, "C-Conan!?"

"Gomenasai, Grigio… but this is my little treasure. Come on, Conan. We have to go now!"

"Okay, Kaa-san…" Conan said, grabbing his blankie and teddy bear from his bed.

Ran took them and stuffed them in his bag and then, picked him up, rushing with Shinichi out the door. Shinichi was in a state of shock though, asking, "Wait, I thought they said you were still a virgin… Y-you're not!?"

Ran looked at the hurt, regretfully expression on his face, and said, "They were not lying, Grigio. I was a virgin till we just made love a moment ago."

"Th-then how?"

"I'll explain later." Ran said as they rushed to the exit.

Moments later, police began bursting through the doors and taking down operatives left and right. Conan screamed, scared and Ran cradled him in her arms, hiding his eyes. They finally made it out to the plane and Shinichi rushed them inside. The minute the hatch was closed, Shinichi confirmed that they were not compromised, and the jet took off. Once they were safe in the air, Shinichi pulled the mask off, breathing in relief at having fresh air on his skin.

Conan looked at Shinichi shocked, and before Shinichi could say another word, Conan leaped from his mother's arm and dashed to Shinichi, shouting, "Otou-san!"

Shinichi froze in shocked as the child hugged his leg.

"Wh-what!?"

"Conan, it's time to go to bed."

"But, Kaa-san!?"

"Conan, Kaa-san and Otou-san need to speak, and besides, it's well past your bedtime." Ran insisted.

Conan pouted but did as she said, snatching his blankie and teddy from the bag before curling up in a chair.

Ran, then, turned to Shinichi and said, "I think you should sit down so I can explain."

Shinichi did so, and Ran said, "Conan is my son, but he is also yours."

"How is that possible!? I never made love to you, Ran. I was very adamant that we didn't, so that this wouldn't happen!"

"Shinichi, do you remember those sperm samples that they made you give…?"

Shinichi thought about it and then remembered. He whispered, "No!"

"Yes, they artificially inseminate me using those samples."

"Why!? What could they possibly hope to gain?"

"Simple, they wanted to see if children born of your DNA would be affected by the Apotoxin. If so, they wanted to study if the child held any de-aging properties that they could use to replicate the effect."

"Well, he looks like a normal three year-old to me, so it obviously didn't work."

"Yes, it did… Conan was the only one to survive."

Shinichi froze at her words and asked, "What!?"

"They used all three samples, Shinichi. The first child made it to ten weeks and then the Apotoxin in your genetics killed the child, causing me to miscarry. The second child made it to twenty-two weeks… she was beautiful, and I was going to name her Eri after Okaa-san… but the Apotoxin… I-I lost her too."

Shinichi felt his shoulders shake as he saw tears gather in Ran's eyes.

"But, she's in a better place now. The last one is the only one that made it to full term, so they couldn't tell if he was affected or not. Still, they decided to name him Edogawa Conan…"

Shinichi growled under his breath, "First Angel and now Edogawa Conan. Ano Nata is quite the comedian."

"He is also called codename, Pandora… but only the higher-ups referred to him as such."

"Ran, I'm so sorry. I wish I could've been with you through all this. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault that all this has happened to—."

Ran cut Shinichi off by kissing his lips and said, "Don't, because if it hadn't happened this way, I would've never had my precious Conan…"

"W-well, true, but we could've had children in a more normal fashion." Shinichi said.

Suddenly Ran looked away, holding in tears.

"Ran, what's wrong?"

"Shinichi, how much do you know about the human trafficking division of the Organization."

"Little apparently since I didn't even know about the special buyer's 'try once for free' promotion."

"W-well, to prevent the auctioned girls from getting pregnant at any point they… well, they—."

Shinichi was shocked as he asked, "They perform tubal ligation?"

"Worse, Shinichi… th-they surgically remove our uterus through hysterectomy…" Ran finally managed.

Shinichi stared at her horrified and said, "They did what to you!?"

"I'm so sorry, Shinichi, but Conan is going to have to be our only miracle if you want to be with me still, because I can't give you more even if I desired it…"

Shinichi's heart filled with grief for Ran as he hugged her and said, "Oh, Ran, of course, I still want to be with you. I've always wanted to be with you. I'm just so sorry… C-Conan is beautiful, and we will raise our son together, but Ran, can I ask something of you?"

"Sure, Shinichi."

"If we're going to be a family, then it should be official...Well, um… Ran, will you marry me?" Shinichi asked, nervously as he pulled out a ring he'd prepared.

Ran was shocked but as tears of joy spilled over of cheeks. She smiled and said, "Yes, yes, oh, Shinichi, yes, I'll marry you."

Shinichi smiled and kissed her lips, deeply.

"I love you, Ran."

"I love you, too, Shinichi."

"And I love you both, Otou-san and Okaa-san." A voice said, hugging their legs.

Shinichi laughed as he picked up Conan. It was scary how much the boy looked just like him as Conan, just slightly younger. They'd even given him the glasses, which he didn't understand, but let go as he hugged his son.

"It's nice to meet you, Conan. I'm your father."

Conan smiled, brightly and said, "Yays! I love you, Otou-san!"

Shinichi smiled and laid him back down in the chair, saying, "I love you too, but it is time to go to bed as your mother said."

"Yes, Otou-san." Conan mumbled, yawning.

Shinichi smiled down at the precious bundle of joy and had instantly gained a feeling of fatherly love for this child. It was overwhelming and as he watched his son sleep for the first time, he felt a tear run down his cheek as he said, "He's so beautiful, Ran. He's perfect."

Ran smiled, feeling so happy to see Shinichi accept her son immediately, and so, she whispered, "Yes, yes, he is… just like his Daddy."

Shinichi smiled and kissed her on the lips before settling down in the chair next to her and falling asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Detective Conan/Case Closed- The Real Edogawa Conan

Rating: M (for sexual content, suggested violence, and some language)

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Kudo Shinichi and Mouri Ran

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan…

Main Summary: The day had come! The Organization has caught him, and they want to know the secrets of his youth. There's a reason Vermouth is the Boss's favorite, after all. But, what happens when they have larger plans for him? How does Ran fit into all of this?

Chapter Fifteen

It took less than an hour before they landed back at the main airport. Shinichi took Ran and Conan to his house, waiting to hear from the rest of the task group. He wanted to be there on the mission, but he'd done his job and needed to keep them safe. He placed Conan in one of the spare rooms of his house and brought Ran over to his room. He called Shiho to confirm if she could come by and check Ran's vitals to make sure that those people hadn't done anything else to her. Shiho said she would come in the morning because she was being barraged with people to help account into the police reports of member captured. They had already killed over 100 operatives and captured 24. She said that Vodka was deceased and the Boss was captured, making Shinichi sigh a breath of relief until he realized something, "Wh-what about Gin?"

"He hasn't been accounted for." Shiho explained.

Shinichi froze and ran into the room where Conan was sleeping. His blood went cold at the sight of his enemy, leaning over his son's sleeping body.

"Gin, stand away from my son!" Shinichi growled, pointing his revolver from four years ago at Gin's head.

"Ah, Bordeaux, it's good to see you again." He taunted. "But, this isn't your son. He is Pandora, the property of the Organization. You may have captured Ano Kata, but I will rebuild the Organization that Ano Kata started. That's one flaw you and I share, loyalty to a fault."

"Gin, that child is of my blood. I gave your Organization those stupid samples at the agreement that they would spare the lives of my friends, family, and Ran. They broke that agreement by throwing Ran into the mess, and now I find out that your Organization went so far as to use her for an experiment. I was told that those samples were for studying if there was evidence of Apotoxin in my DNA, not that you'd use them to try and produce immortal children. You monsters put her through two miscarriages, used our child as an experiment, and then to top it off, you took away her chance of ever being a mother again by stealing her womb! Once you were done with using her, you tried to sell her off like cattle to some vile human who would have raped her and abused her every day of her life until she died or until he passed her on to someone else to use and abuse her! So, if you think I'm going to let you take my son away or hurt our family ever again, you are far more crazy than I ever gave you credit." Shinichi growled.

"Oh, what will you do if I refuse to leave?" Gin challenged.

"You should know the answer to that question if you still insist on calling me 'Bordeaux.' I will protect Ran and my son with my life. I did it for Ran in the Organization, and I will not hesitate to kill you if my son's life is in danger! So, do yourself a favor and leave before I have to risk traumatizing my son!" Shinichi growled.

"Shinichi, what's going on?" Ran whispered walking towards the door.

"Ran, get back to the room!" Shinichi hissed.

Ran saw Gin's face through the space behind Shinichi and gasped as the assassin stood over their son.

"Gin, please, don't hurt my son!" She whimpered, tears running down her face.

"Ran, I beg of you, go back to the room. I can't risk you getting hurt too." Shinichi begged.

Ran hesitated but nodded, tears running down her eyes. She ran to the phone to call the police.

"Good, now that the female has left, we men can get to business."

"Gin, that 'female' is going to be my wife and that 'female' is only trying to protect the one string of hope she's had in five years! You have stolen so much more from us than almost six years of our lives, you have forced me to place value on lives to keep the people I love alive, and you've stolen my peace for the past five years. Every day as I would wake up in the same sized body as the child, your boss has so mockingly named after my pseudonym, I would think of what you did to me with that pill. I'd think of how I wanted to destroy your Organization and you! Then, when you kidnapped me and turned me into a lab rat, I could only dream that maybe my loved ones would be able to forget me, that Ran would be able to forget me, and be happy with another, but your Organization still couldn't let me have that hope. You used her as a weapon against me to turn me into a soldier for your sick group, and 20 killed people later, I was finally freed by the justice I've always dedicated to serve. But, still you tormented me for five years by making me worry every night, wondering if she was alive, what you were doing to her, and if I was ever going to see her again, knowing it was my fault that she was in this mess!"

"You're right about one thing, Kudo Shinichi. This is your fault! You were cocky, still are. You couldn't keep your hand out of the fire, and so, you shouldn't be surprised that you got burnt. And, the person who caused those miscarriages is you! If anything, you ought to be grateful that we performed the hysterectomy. It means that if she's the only one you screw for the rest of your life, you won't produce self-destructing fetuses. Any children that come from your sperm take the chance of dying. Did she tell you what she went through? Did she tell you how one day during her work in the secretarial department, she fell over and blood began spilling from her? How she realized what was happening and even on the verge of unconsciousness, was begging the scientists to save your child. Oh, then when she woke up and was told it was gone, she cried for two hours straight, mainly apologizing to you for not being strong enough to hold your child."

Shinichi felt tears grow in his eyes and muttered, "Stop it."

"Oh, but then, we get to little Eri… she held onto that one for 22 weeks. She had a name picked out—though the Boss was never going to let her name the child unbeknownst to her—and had bought with Vermouth baby clothes, pink blankets, and even talked about what she was going to say if she was ever able to tell you about the child. She cried with joy every time she had an ultrasound and created a whole baby journal for the thing. That is until your curse killed the child, and she went through it again. She refused to lose consciousness, rushing herself to the labs and begging them to do something, but as they did an ultrasound, they told her that it didn't matter, even if they could stop the bleeding, the child was stillborn. There was no saving it. She cried all-day, this time crying for you and for her child. She tried to kill herself, but we found the knife and placed her in containment in a room with nothing that could be used as a weapon. She still managed to break her hand by punching the wall for an hour straight. She also almost gave herself a concussion by doing the same with her head, but we caught that a lot faster."

"I said, 'STOP IT'!" Shinichi growled, tears running down his face and placing the gun directly against Gin forehead.

"When we told her that we were going to use the final sample, she literally broke my rib with her leg. We had to restrain her to the examination chair and forcibly do the treatment. When she became pregnant, she refused to grow any attachment to the child, assuming that she was going to lose him too. So when she made it to 40 weeks and went into labor, she changed in an instant. We estimated due to her size and first child labor, that it would take her at least 12 hours to delivery Conan. She did it in two. She was in love with that child the minute she held him, and no one knew anger like a mother's scorn. She wouldn't let him out of her sight. Every sample we took, every test we did, every move we made, that woman was watching."

"What are you getting at, Gin!?" Shinichi shouted.

"My point is that your DNA killed those children, not us, but that child is still coming with us. So, if you want to put an end to this, you will have to kill me, because that's the only way I'll ever give up! That Organization is my life! You'd sooner die to protect your family. Well, I'm protecting mine!" Gin explained.

Shinichi froze in shock. He'd never realized how far gone into the Organization Gin was. He knew the man was messed up in the head, but he'd never considered that the man had any sliver of humanity left in him. He thought about pulling the trigger, when he heard the front door to his house slammed open. The noise woke up Conan who saw Gin hovering over him and his dad pointing a gun at his forehead.

"Tou-san, why is the scary man here? I don't like that man. He is mean to Kaa-san." Conan whimpered, looking like he was going to cry.

"He was just leaving, Conan. Go back to sleep." Shinichi whispered, hoping to console his son.

Just then the Inspector Megure, Shiratori, Takagi, and Sato burst into the room. Gin used the distraction to his advantage to draw his gun and point it at Conan's head.

"Gin, let my son go!" Shinichi screamed. "You won't kill him. He's your only shot to rebuild the Organization."

"If we can't have him, no one can." Gin shouted.

"If you hurt him, I will kill you!" Shinichi shouted.

"Tou-san, I'm scared." Conan cried.

"Conan, look at me. Your father is right here, and I will never let anyone hurt you."

"Brave talk from a man who couldn't even protect his lover. It would take seconds for me to shoot him. Even if you got off a shot, I'd still kill the kid first." Gin sneered.

"Gin, lower the gun." Vermouth said, suddenly appearing by the police.

"Vermouth, you bitch, I should've realized this was your doing!" Gin hissed

"It was mine too, Gin." Shiho said, appearing as well.

"Sherry, how touching. It's like a little traitor reunion." Gin growled. "Well, go ahead and light me up because I'm taking the kid with me. I don't give a damn anymore! If I die with the Organization, Pandora, and the whole project, dies with me!"

Suddenly a bullet shot through the window, knocking Gin to his knees in an instant. Gin dropped the child in shock, and Conan dashed to his father. Shinichi pulled Conan into his arms as the officers covered them, pointing their guns at the assassin. But, it wasn't need as Gin fell over and said his last words, "Akai Shuichi…"

Shinichi looked out the window, shocked to find that very person hanging out of a window in Professor Agasa's house. Shinichi nodded towards the man called, the "Silver Bullet," who saluted him before putting up his sniper rifle. Shinichi took Conan to his mother, who upon seeing them both alive, sobbed and hugged them both closely.

"If anything were to happen to you two, I don't know what I'd do." Ran cried, kissing them both.

Shinichi smiled at her and his son, before heading back to the living room to talk to the police. The coroner arrived not long after to take evidence and remove the body. Shinichi let out a breath of relief, saying, "It's finally over…"

He took Ran and Conan over to Professor Agasa's house, knowing that the crime scene wouldn't be cleaned out and finished with for at least a few days. He couldn't put them through that, so he asked his good friend to keep them safe so they could sleep in peace. He would join them as soon as he'd done his part. He asked Shiho to go examine Ran and Conan in the meantime. She agreed but couldn't help but be shocked as she looked upon Edogawa Conan, Shinichi's son. The only trait that the boy seemed to share with his mother was his eye-color.

When Conan asked her who she was she said, "My name is Miyano Shiho, and I'm a friend of your father. It's nice to meet you, Edogawa Conan."

"You know my name?"

"Yes, do you know why you were named that?" Shiho asked.

"My Kaa-san said I was named after my father, but I heard someone call Tou-san, 'Kudo,' and Kaa-san called him, 'Shinichi,' so I'm confused." Conan mumbled.

"You're an observant boy, just like your father… but your father was once called Edogawa Conan. He did so to protect many of us, including your mother, from people like the man you just saw." Shiho explained.

"Really!? That's so cool! I always thought I was named after the author of _Sherlock Holmes_."

"Oh, you were, that's where your father got the name, and Edogawa was from another author named Edogawa Ranpo."

"Oh, okay… I haven't heard of him, but I love Sherlock Holmes! He's awesome!" Conan exclaimed.

"You are so much like your father. And you're how old?" Shiho asked.

"I'm three." Conan said, holding up the matching number of fingers.

Shiho giggled and played with his hair, saying, "You are smart just like him too."

Conan smiled and said, "Really!?"

Ran smiled as Shiho began examining her. She took her to another room to check out some of the more personal things and was glad to see that aside from the natural stress-and-recovery from childbirth, Ran showed no sign of vaginal tear or abuse, suggesting that she had not been raped at any time. However, she did have a partial scar on one wrist, which Ran quick explained was from a failed suicide attempt, surprising Shiho. There were also a scar hidden under Ran's hair on her forehead, which she explained was from a self-inflicted wound in an attempt to give herself a concussion. Ran explained that she'd had a miscarriage and one stillbirth before she had Conan and was ultimately given a complete hysterectomy, shocking Shiho who whispered, "What all did those monsters do to you!?"

Shiho found that there didn't seem to be any evidence of the Apotoxin from Shinichi's sperm inside Ran systems, proving that it couldn't be transferred to another person through blood or fluids such as HIV or STDs. Furthermore, upon examining Conan carefully she found that the boy's body had somehow been born immune to the poison, showing that he wouldn't die from the drug's effects. She did notice that the boy had increased intelligence than the average three-year old, but Shiho felt it was too soon to tell if this was directly due to Shinichi's own prodigious skills or if somehow the drug had increased speed of brain function and development. After all, in both Shinichi and Shiho their bodies had grown smaller, but their brain function did not. After examining the two, Shiho brought them to the spare room, and the young mother held her son close, singing lullabies until he fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Detective Conan/Case Closed- The Real Edogawa Conan

Rating: M (for sexual content, suggested violence, and some language)

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Kudo Shinichi and Mouri Ran

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan…

Main Summary: The day had come! The Organization has caught him, and they want to know the secrets of his youth. There's a reason Vermouth is the Boss's favorite, after all. But, what happens when they have larger plans for him? How does Ran fit into all of this?

Chapter Sixteen

Back at the Tokyo division's police headquarters, Shinichi had come to help finish up the paperwork. As far as they could tell, outside of foreign operatives, all of the Japanese Organization's operatives had been taken down either in the HQ raid from five years ago or this subsequent raid at the black market auction that evening. Making up the complete list of over 500 operatives, 400 were dead or presumed dead due to the explosion at the HQ, and over a hundred had been captured, including the main boss and higher-ups.

It would later be considered one of the largest crime busts in all of Japan, but at the time being, Shinichi was just glad that it was finally over. Still, he had one last person who he desperately needed to speak to. The person had been involved in the accounting of operatives with Shiho to keep them out of the danger zone, but they deserved to know firsthand.

Shinichi entered the main office where all the filing was being done, and came upon the person he was looking for, cursing over all the paperwork.

"Mouri-san." Shinichi called, causing the older man to look up.

"Shinichi-kun!? There you are, so how did it go… D-did you—."

"We found her, Occhan, and she's back at Hakase's place, resting. I had brought her to my place, but Gin, who managed to escape the raid, appeared in my house before the FBI took him out. I knew the place would still have several hours, if not days, of investigation, so I took her to the Professor's house. Furthermore, Miyano-san is checking over her health at the moment."

"Good, so… how is she? Can I see her? I have so many questions."

"I know, but there's a few things I need to explain to you first…" Shinichi said.

"Right, of course, Shinichi-kun…"

"First off, Ran was not touched at single time before we got her. One of her 'selling points' was her virginity. They did force the buyer to have sex with the women they 'won' afterwards to prove satisfaction, but I promise you, I was able to trick my way out of actually doing such an act with her, so she remains a virgin even now."

"Thank you, Shinichi-kun, that's good to know."

"That being said, she has faced a lot of trauma in the last five years, some of which I think only she should be the one to explain to you. So, I'll bring you to see her tomorrow morning after she's had some rest. The main thing I need to explain is—."

"Kudo-kun, thank God you're here. We need your help in identifying which of this is actual evidence and what were simply belongings from your household." Inspector Megure interrupted.

The interruption cut off the train of thought Shinichi was going for, and the rest of the evening was mainly taken up, putting in the reports.

The next day, Shinichi brought Kogoro and Eri with him to the Professor's house to see Ran. He had forgotten that he never got the chance to finish briefing Kogoro, though. So, as the couple entered with a welcome home gift for Ran and an eager heart, they were not prepared for what they saw. Ran was still fast asleep, exhausted from all of the previous night's events, but Conan was wide awake, like most three year-olds are at eight in the morning. Shiho and Agasa were entertaining the child for the sake of Ran's rest, but they didn't expect the Mouri couple so early. The minute the child saw the two, he looked like he recognized them from somewhere, so he asked, "Tou-san, who are these people?"

It took Kogoro and Eri a minute to realize that the child was addressing Shinichi, and Kogoro's jaw dropped saying, "Did that kid just call you, 'Father'?"

"Crap, this was what I was going to tell you about yesterday. I got so distracted by everything that I forgot."

"When did you have a kid!? I thought you loved my daughter!" Kogoro growled.

"What!? Of course, I do, Occhan." Shinichi protested.

Eri realized what was going on faster than the shell-shocked detective she called husband, so she asked the boy, "Do you recognize me?"

"You look familiar… maybe from a picture or something—That's it! You're the two from Kaa-san's journal!" Conan explained.

"N-nani!?" Kogoro yelped, confused.

"Hai, Kaa-san made me a baby journal with all my ultrasounds, foot and handprint molds, dates, and stuff, but it had a picture of all my family too. Are you Kaa-san's parents? Then, that makes you my grandparents!"

"Wait! Then your mother is—."

"Your daughter, yes, Mouri-san." Shinichi finished.

Kogoro was suddenly overcome with anger as he pinned Shinichi against the wall, scaring Conan who cried, "Baa-san, what is Jii-san doing with my Tou-san!?"

Eri was shocked too but quickly dropped to her knees, hugging Conan in close, saying, "It's alright, little one, your father will be fine. Agasa, Miyano-san, help. Kogoro's gone insane!"

Agasa quickly ran up to try and stop Kogoro, who shouted, "I thought you said that Ran was never raped, that Ran was a virgin. How is that possible if I'm standing here looking at a child!?"

"Th-think about it, Occhan—COUGH—he's three years old; it's not possible that I could've been with her within that time since it's been five years since I last saw her."

"Then how!?"

"They artificially inseminated her with samples they forced me to provide them over five years back." Shinichi explained.

Kogoro let the boy go in shock and said, "Wh-why would they do that!? What would they have to gain in doing that?"

"They wanted to see if children born from my DNA would be affected by the Apotoxin."

This caused Shiho to gasp as she finally realized why they had wanted those three sperm samples. She looked at Shinichi with regret, whispering, "I'm so sorry, Kudo; if I'd known—."

"It's okay, Miyano-san… But specifics aside, that child is your grandchild. I know this is hard to take in, about as hard as it was to find out that I was a father within a matter of minutes, but it's the reality." Shinichi explained.

Kogoro softened as he whispered, "I'm sorry, Shinichi-kun. I just got so surprised… Th-then, this is my grandson?"

"Hai… it's nice to meet you, Jii-san. My name is Edogawa Conan." The boy introduced, causing Kogoro and Eri to almost fall over flat on their faces.

"Wh-what did you say your name was, Child?" Kogoro asked.

"Edogawa Conan. Ano kata named me after Tou-san, but the other's called me Pandora. I'm not sure why, though." Conan explained.

"So now it's official. There really is an 'Edogawa Conan.'" Kogoro mumbled, sarcastically before softening and saying, "S-sorry, Conan-kun, nice to meet you. I'm your grandfather, Mouri Kogoro. And this is your grandmother, Kisaki Eri."

"Why is her surname different?" Conan asked, shocking the two.

"Um… well it used to be because we were separated, but now, it's because of my career." Eri mumbled.

"Wait, you said, her name was Eri?" Conan asked.

"Hai…"

Conan suddenly got a sad expression, and mumbled, "I had a sister who was going to be named 'Eri'…"

The two were shocked by this as Shinichi said, "That's the other thing… Conan was the only child to make it to full term because the other two were… killed by the Apotoxin causing one to miscarry and the other to be stillborn at the 22 weeks… I wanted to warn you of that, so you would be cautious what you say to Ran…"

Eri had to hold back tears and Kogoro looked like he had been punched in the stomach.

"C-Conan-kun, I'm sorry to hear that…" Kogoro whispered, "But to see you so full of life helps."

Conan's expression turned much brighter at that, as he said, "Should I go get Kaa-san?"

"No, Conan, let your mother sleep. She's been through a lot…" Shinichi said, "We'll see her in a bit."

Conan nodded and then said to Kogoro, "Do you wanna see my _Sherlock Holmes_ book!?"

Kogoro was surprised, rolling his eyes at Shinichi but smirked, saying, "This child is definitely yours."

"Yah, and I didn't even have the chance to influence his reading materials the way my dad did." Shinichi smirked.

Kogoro nodded to Conan and let the three year-old drag him to the corner where the boy had placed his book. Kogoro smiled as the child babbled on and on about the famous British detective. He didn't realize how he could suddenly be so happy to see a child that was just like that Kudo Shinichi, but it was because as this child talked his ear off about mysteries and Holmes, he could see his daughter's eyes in the boy's. Besides, how could he not feel admiration for his grandchild?

Eri took the chance to pull Shinichi aside while he was making the group tea and whispered, "Shinichi-kun, are you doing okay? All this must be overwhelming…"

"I'm not going to lie and say it's not, but the fact that Ran is alive and that Conan and she are healthy, is far more important to me than me being surprised or uncomfortable. She's been through much in the past five years, probably ten times more than she's comfortable sharing with me for now, but she's alive. That is the most important thing to me." Shinichi explained.

"I just can't believe what they did to her." Eri whispered, wiping some tears from her eyes.

Shinichi was tempted to tell her about the hysterectomy so she wouldn't be shocked by that too, but he felt like Ran should be the one who got to choose if she was to tell anyone that. As Shinichi and they talked about different things including the case, they heard a voice mumble, "Shinichi?"

Every head turned towards the sound. Kogoro stood to his feet, tears running down his eyes as he whispered, "R-Ran!?"

She froze and whispered, "Otou-san!? Okaa-san!?"

She felt her feet move on their own as she ran into her father's arms. He hugged her close and then, felt Eri hug them both. Conan decided to get in on the hugs and hugged his grandfather's leg, causing Kogoro to chuckle and lift the boy up in his arms.

"We're a family again, Ran…" Kogoro said with a smile.

Ran nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. Kogoro noticed when she let him go that she had a very nice ring on her finger and muttered, "Jeez, couldn't even wait a day, could you, Kudo."

Shinichi looked at him confused until he realized what Kogoro was referring to and said, "You gave me your blessing, so I took it. Besides, Conan is my son, and I am not going to let Ran have to go through raising our son alone anymore."

Eri smiled and said, "Good for you, Shinichi-kun."

"Since when have you three been so close, Shinichi? I thought you couldn't stand Shinichi, Otou-san?" Ran asked, surprised.

"I couldn't. When I found out that he was Conan—er, the previous Conan—I wanted to throttle the boy, but then I realized looking back on it how many times that boy in the body of a seven year-old had saved my daughter's life. I realized how many times he had tried to comfort her while she was crying over him, blaming himself for the curse laid on him. I saw how that young man had gone against his own pride and principles to keep my daughter alive, including risking his own life. When I saw all this, I knew how much he loved you, and I realized that I had to just surrender. I knew I'd have to give my baby away someday, and if I got any choice in the matter, I'd prefer it be with a man who I know loves, cherishes, and adores you. I can see that Shinichi-kun does." Kogoro explained

Ran smiled gently, touched by his words and said, "Thank you, Tou-san, because I am in love with him."

Shinichi smiled and hugged Ran to his chest so happy to hear that.

"I love you too, Ran." Shinichi whispered, kissing her lips gently.

"Yucky!" Conan whined.

"I concur." Kogoro groaned, walking away with his new favorite person in his arms. "Come on, Conan. Your grandfather's gonna get you some ice cream while the lovey-dovey couple gets all dopey."

Ran giggled and said, "Thank you, Shinichi, for explaining it them… I didn't know they'd react."

"Yah… You're dad pinned me again a wall." Shinichi said, laughing.

Ran looked at him shocked and shouted, "Otou-san, you did what!?"

"Crud, Conan, your grandfather's already in trouble again." Kogoro groaned, running for the door.

"Less ice cream for you, Jii-san." Conan said, teasingly.

Ran groaned before laughing as Shinichi assured her that he was fine.

"Ran, I'm gonna go with them. I feel like spending some time with my grandchild before the men in his life completely turn this family into generational detectives and mystery lovers." Eri said, "Besides, I think Shinichi-kun would like some time alone with his new fiancée."

"Thanks, Okaa-san." Ran said, hugging her mom good-bye.

Once they were gone, Shiho finished up the last of her checkup on Ran and said, "I think you two have waited almost six years to just be with each other, no Organization, no Apotoxin, no murder scenes, just you two. So, I'm gonna prescribe that for Ran's own good, Kudo-kun, you take your fiancée out for a real date. And, if anyone decides to die… ignore it!"

Shinichi chuckled but nodded, saying, "Let me just get changed into something a tad more appropriate. Miyano-san, can you please find my bride-to-be something to wear that isn't last night's dress or the skimpy number they stuck her in when I found her."

Miyano smiled and said, "I'm sure I can find something."

Shinichi went to the spare room to change, and when he came out, grumbling over the fact that he'd accidentally smacked his toe on the table. He was cursing under breath until his breath caught in his throat. There she was, dressed in a beautiful pink sundress. The minute he saw her, he whispered, "You look amazing…"

She smiled at him shyly and said, "You're one to talk, handsome. Thanks so much, Ai-ch—sorry, Miyano-san."

"It's fine, Ran-san. I don't expect you to be used to this overnight. You may call me whatever you'd like as long as it makes you comfortable."

"Well, then… would it be presumptuous of me to call you Shiho-san?" Ran asked, cautiously.

Shiho blushed at being called by her first name but smiled, saying, "It wouldn't be at all. My close friends call me 'Shiho,' and you are one of them. Kudo-kun is another story."

Shinichi pouted, mumbling, "First she says I can't call her 'Ai' and now I can't call her 'Shiho'… I think she's got something against me."

Ran giggled and said, "Enough of that. You owe me a date, love."

Shinichi smirked, nodding and offered him her elbow, saying, "Well then, follow me."

That day Shinichi and Ran had a blast, shopping, eating, seeing a movie, and joking about things like old times. That night as Shinichi and Ran returned with Conan to Shinichi's house, which was finally cleared of police tape and crime scene materials, Shinichi decided to give them the official tour. They'd been so overwhelmed the night before that Shinichi hadn't shown his son the house. He purposely avoided the room Gin had died in, going so far as to lock the room up. He found another room, closer to their room for Conan, ironically, Shinichi's old room. His parents had given him the house since they had made their residence in the US, their permanent home, and as such he'd moved into their room as his own. Conan ohhed and awed over the room as he had never had a room of his own. Shinichi was humbled by this and muttered, "Well, it's all yours. It was a great room for me, but I think it's ready for another detective."

Ran rolled her eyes and said, "I really hope that if he's like his father, he won't be such a death magnet…"

Shinichi chuckled nervously and said, "W-well, maybe, we'll be smarter not to take you along to your father's work, the way my father did…"

"Good, Shinichi." Ran said, kissing his lips before tucking Conan in.

"Goodnight, Tou-san; goodnight, Kaa-san. I love you!" Conan said, hugging his mother and father.

"Goodnight, Conan." Ran whispered, kissing his forehead.

"Goodnight, Son." Shinichi whispered, ruffling the boy's hair.


	17. Chapter 17

Detective Conan/Case Closed- The Real Edogawa Conan

Rating: M (for sexual content, suggested violence, and some language)

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Kudo Shinichi and Mouri Ran

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan…

Main Summary: The day had come! The Organization has caught him, and they want to know the secrets of his youth. There's a reason Vermouth is the Boss's favorite, after all. But, what happens when they have larger plans for him? How does Ran fit into all of this?

Chapter Seventeen

The day was about seven years from the day Shinichi had gone to Tropical Land and became Edogawa Conan. It was a Sunday, and the real biological Edogawa Conan was dressed in a little suit, while the previous 'Edogawa Conan' was fumbling with his suspenders and tie, trying to get them in place.

"How can I not know how to do this? I did it for almost a year as Co—I, uh, I mean."

"It's okay, Tou-san. You're allowed to call yourself 'Conan' when you're referring to the time that you were Conan. That is history." The four year-old Conan mumbled, helping his dad with the tie.

"Thanks, Conan… it still seems so strange to say." Shinichi muttered, pulling on his jacket.

"I think you have bigger concerns to worry about today rather than your 'identity crisis' as Hattori-kun called it. The ceremony is supposed to start in fifteen minutes. You need to get out there, before Hattori-kun starts to taunt you on how you were slower to get married than him…"

"Well, I at least have an excuse. That dork has no excuse for wasting three years before marrying Toyama-san. Oh, and I saw his daughter, Kazumi-chan… Toyama-san and Ran really dolled her up for the flower girl position. I can't believe that little girl is already three years-old." Shinichi mumbled.

Shinichi watched his young son turn red at the mention of the Hattori daughter's name, making him smirk. 'Aw, young love. Look out, Hattori; we might have another couple of childhood sweethearts…' He thought to himself.

"Let's get this show on the road." Shinichi said, taking a deep breath.

Conan smirked and said, "Tou-san, you're sweating."

"I'm fine, Conan. Just m-marrying my first love who I've been dreaming over being with for almost 20 years…" Shinichi mumbled, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Why are you so nervous, Otou-san? You know she loves you…" Conan mumbled.

"Yah, I know. I just don't know what I ever did to deserve that love… I just hope that I can make up for all that's happened in these last seven years. I just want to be a good husband and a good father for you two… I've already missed so much." Shinichi sighed.

"Otou-san, can I tell you something I overheard Kaa-san saying the other day…?"

"Sure, I guess…"

"She was talking to Sonoko-nii-chan and said, 'Sonoko, I've never been happier in my life than I am now. I never knew if I'd see Shinichi again, but I was always so afraid that once I saw him, I'd have to break his heart by telling him that I could only give him Conan before they took my chance for more away from me. I used to cry wondering if Shinichi would ever look at me the same way again, or if he'd look at Conan as his son after what the Organization put him through. But, Sonoko, the minute he saw Conan, he cried tears of joy at the sight of his son, and when I told him what had happened, he cried tears over what I went through, not that I couldn't give him anymore children. He loved me so much that he cared more about me than anything he ever could have wanted.' That's what Kaa-san said. I don't understand it all, but I think what she was trying to say is that she didn't feel like she was special enough to be with you after I was born, and since you still love her, she feels special again…" Conan explained.

Shinichi was shocked by this four year-old's words but said, "Thanks, Conan… I just wish she'd see that she's all I ever wanted, and even still God blessed me beyond that."

"Then, show Kaa-san that she's that special." Conan chirped with a big grin.

Shinichi picked up his son and said, "You are way too smart for you age, Conan."

"They say I'm like my Tou-san." Conan said with a giggle.

Shinichi chuckled and said, "Let's go. We have a wedding to get started."

He stood at the altar with Heiji and Conan at his side and Kazuha, Kazumi, and Sonoko on Ran's side. Then, the music changed to a soft flute solo. Everyone stood as the doors slowly opened. Shinichi froze in his tracks as he saw her, being guided down the aisle by her father. His grin spread a mile-wide along with the red blushing of his cheeks. Hattori chuckled at his speechless reaction, nudging him in the arm. Shinichi smacked him lightly, but the grin never left his lips for a second. She made her way down, and her father ceremonially gave her to Shinichi. As he held her hands, he was surprised to feel them shake.

"Ran? You okay?"

"Absolutely! J-just got the jitters, but they're good jitters." Ran said with a shy smile.

"Well, you look so much better than I could have ever dreamed of." Shinichi confessed.

Ran blushed but smiled at him brightly.

The ceremony wasn't long but as it approached the end, Shinichi took a deep breath. The pastor asked him if he'd have her for the rest of his life, and Shinichi said, "I do."

He asked Ran the same thing and she repeated, "I do."

"The couple has written their own vows."

Ran then said, "Shinichi, I've known you so long that it's hard to picture a day without you in my life. I think I took that for granted a tad before you became Conan… but if that has taught me anything, it is that you are the most important person in my life, and I can't live another day without you in it. Life is so precious when you don't know how much longer you might have to live it. So, for the rest of my life, I want to spend it with you, waking up by your side, raising our son together, and being the best wife I can be for you. I love you, Shinichi. I always will."

Shinichi smiled, brushing away a tear that was threatening to escape and said, "Ran, I've often questioned what I ever did to deserve your love, and it's a mystery I will never have an answer to. A friend once called you, 'Angel', and I agree that God blessed me so much when he brought you into my life. I'm not perfect in any sense, but you bring out the best in me and make me hope for a world of justice, truth, love, compassion, and just that, hope. I love you, Ran. I have since the day I saw you in that preschool class and I want to spend the rest of my life, proving it to you. You are so special to me, Ran, and someday, I hope I can show you this. I love you, too, Ran, forever."

Ran smiled through her own tears. They exchanged rings and then the pastor pronounced them "Husband and Wife." Everyone clapped, and the couple quickly headed to the door to get to the reception space.

At the reception, Shinichi and Ran had a blast, dancing, cutting the cake, the toasts, the throwing of the garter and bouquet, and all the other traditions of a western-styled wedding. Conan, after much coercing, finally got up the never to dance with Kazumi, but not without Heiji giving him the eyeball, not liking what was happening. Kazuha, on the other hand, thought it was adorable. Sonoko had caught the bouquet, causing Makoto to blush profusely; while, Takagi caught the garter, causing Sato to wink at him suggestively and make Takagi run from have the Tokyo Division's police force.

Then, they sent the couple off, blowing bubbles and ringing little noisemakers. Shinichi chuckled as Ran hung onto the back of him on his motorcycle, but as they drove to their home, Shinichi suddenly felt nervous. Ran and he had never made love because even though they had thought about it as an engaged couple, having a child made it very hard to find the time or circumstances to make that happen. So, rather than rush it or try to ask one of their parents to watch their son so they could have some alone time, Shinichi and Ran decided to play off the age-old tradition and wait until their wedding night. So that being said, Shinichi was both excited and dreading that first time. There was no excuse anymore; they were married, there was no more Organization to control their lives or cause them fear, Conan was with Ran's parents for the next week of the newlyweds' honeymoon, they'd never had any other partners, so STDs were out of the question, and Ran couldn't mother more children, so the need for contraceptives weren't a problem.

Honestly, there was absolutely nothing to stop them from it, but it didn't make Shinichi any less nervous. It had been so long since Ran and he had been truly intimate. In fact, aside from him pleasuring Ran at that auction raid for the sake of playing it up for the cameras, the last time before that had been over six years ago when Ran had pleasured him the day he'd accidentally shot Kanzashi, the yakuza member, and she wanted him to feel some control over his life.

Shinichi just wanted to please Ran, so as he carried her across the threshold and up to their bedroom, he was wondering how he could make this special. Ran noticed his nervousness as he went so far as to bring in a chilled bottle of champagne, strawberries, chocolates, rose petals, and candles. Ran smiled at his effort, and as he mentally went through a checklist of Romance 101 ideas, Ran stepped into the bathroom, took off her dress, got into a wedding night outfit Kazuha, Masumi, and Sonoko helped her pick out, and shyly walked out of the bathroom.

Shinichi was completely lost in thinking mode, so, he didn't see her at first. When he heard his name called, though, he looked up and instantly froze. Ran was dressed in a light blue, babydoll with her keepsake garter on her leg and her hair down in messy curls. Shinichi's jaw dropped, and Ran used that to her advantage, climbing onto her new husband's lap and kissing his lips. Shinichi groaned into her lips and whispered, "That's not fair."

"It got you to loosen up, though." Ran said with a mischievous smile.

Shinichi couldn't help by chuckle as he said, "Point taken."

"Shinichi, I'm nervous too, but let's just have fun. After all, having Conan meant that I doubt I have a 'cherry' left to pop, so, it probably won't be as painful, and we have a whole week to ourselves in Hawaii starting tomorrow. We have quite a bit of time to get to know that part of our relationship, so, if this first time isn't perfect, that's okay. We have a lifetime of chances to improve on." Ran said, hugging him close.

Shinichi nodded and took the initiative, kissing Ran deeply on the lips. Instincts kicked in as he felt Ran push his jacket down his arms and began to loosen his tie. He undid his vest and slipped it off before reaching up to kiss Ran, running his fingers through her hair. She kissed him back zealously as she pulled his suspenders off and began unbuttoning his dress shirt. Shinichi moaned as her fingers danced down his skin with each freed button. It quickly came off too and all that was left was his undershirt, pants, and boxers. Ran glided her hands along his chest, causing him to shiver, and as she pulled the shirt up, Shinichi lifted his arms, allowing her to pull it fully up and over his head. Shinichi giggled as it messed up his hair, which his mother had spent almost an hour, perfectly coiffing for the occasion to Shinichi's protest.

Ran admired him before reached for his pants. Shinichi flinched at this on instinct, but as she fought to get his belt undid, it make him laugh. He helped her get it off and sat up so he could shove the clothing down his legs and kick them off. Ran laughed but gulped at the sight of Shinichi just in his boxers. This was for real. This wasn't him pretending to make love to her for the sake of getting her out a human trafficking auction, or manually stimulating him to get samples for an evil Organization, or even pleasuring him orally for the sake of trying to make him remember his humanity. This time was just him and her making love because they were just that, in love. Before she could get shy, she yanked his boxers off, surprising him. He blushed under her gaze, but she used that stunned silence to her advantage, to drop down against the bedside, and envelop him in her mouth. Shinichi hissed at the sparks that shot up his spine.

"R-Ran, that's not fair." Shinichi groaned.

Ran released and whispered, "Does it feel good, Shinichi?"

Shinichi couldn't stand how she could do that to him and yet look so cute and innocent. She was making him go nuts, so he quickly pulled her up into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist to keep from falling. It encouraged Shinichi as he all but threw Ran on the bed. He kissed her passionately, and reached down, pulling off her panties and getting help to get the babydoll off. Once off, Shinichi kissed every inch of skin he could find. He kissed the valley between her breasts, before taking the left breast in his hand and kissing and nipping at her right. Ran arched against him, causing some amazingly hot friction for Shinichi.

As Ran let out moans and whimpers of pleasure, Shinichi became excited. He kissed her lips and neck in-between kissing her breasts and stomach, loving her scent and soft skin. Then, he dipped down, much like she had done before, and ran his fingers along her womanhood. She gasped, and Shinichi took the chance to place his fingers inside her. She moaned out his name. As he used his thumb to rub her sensitive bud, she jerked in his arms, whimpering his name. Her cries only made him want more, so he dipped down futher and enveloped her womanhood in his mouth. She became putty in his hands as he enjoyed the chance to not just taste her essence but also, hear her cry out his name in pleasure, her body spasming and convulsing with every stroke of his tongue. Within a few minutes, Shinichi was graced with Ran arching against him, desperately tangling her fingers through his hair as she went over the edge. Shinichi dried his mouth and leaned up to kiss her lips. She was still panting for her high as Shinichi groaned, huskily, "I want you so badly, Ran."

Ran could only manage to whisper, "P-please, take me, Shinichi. I can't wait anymore."

Shinichi nodded and positioned himself outside her as she stared up at him with love struck eyes.

"You're so beautiful." Shinichi whispered once more, before pushing inside her. It was unbelievably tight at first, causing Shinichi to groan and Ran to take in a quick intact of breath. Shinichi paused for a second to contain himself, as well as, give Ran a few seconds to readjust. Sure enough, as Ran had suggested, there was no blood from a broken hymen. Once she seemed less strained, Shinichi took a breath, pulled out partway, and plunged back in, causing her to mew out his name. Shinichi, on the other hand, dived into her neck, trying to control the fireworks shooting off inside his body. They were finally one; after seven long years, one as Conan, five years of searching for Ran, and one for getting their life stable again, they finally were of one flesh, and the feeling was phenomenally.

"I love you, Ran." Shinichi grunted with each plunge within her.

"I… I love you, t-too, Shinichi." Ran whimpered, her eyes rolling back in her head as Shinichi hit a sweet spot. "P-please, again. There, again."

Shinichi nodded, licking his lips before aiming for the same spot. She spasmed against him, as he hit the spot, letting out a barely audible, "Pl-please, more."

Shinichi felt a grin of pride appear on his lips as he continuously aimed for the spot. As she gasped and cried out in pleasure, Shinichi felt the tightening in his gut. He groaned, trying to hold out as long as possible. Finally, he felt her tighten around him as she went over the edge. Shinichi couldn't hold out any longer, grunting out, "I'm gonna, Ran, I'm gonna c—."

His body locked up as his own eyes rolled back into his eyes, and he released hard within her. She moaned at the warm sensation and clutched onto him. As he finished, he held himself up using his elbows and lower arms. He was ready to collapse, but he managed not to do so, on top of his equally exhausted wife. He pulled out, causing her to moan, and laid by her side. She caught her breath and said, "What was I saying about our first time not likely to be perfect? I take that back."

Shinichi chuckled and couldn't help it as he whispered, "C-can we do it again?"

Ran burst out in laughter and said, "Sure, love, sure, but can we take a breather?"

Shinichi jokingly pouted as he pulled her into his arms, kissing the space between her breasts. Ran moaned and smacked his arm, lightly. Shinichi thought about it and then, surprised Ran by getting up, picking Ran up as he did before and carrying her to the bathroom. He sat her down on the sink and turned on the water in the tub. He got the champagne and sweet consumptions and set them up by the tub. Once the tub was at the optimal temperature, Shinichi filled it and placed in some aromatic bath salts. He picked up his bride, helping her inside before slipping in behind her. He kissed her and feed her treats as he washed her off, using a soapy loofah. He couldn't help it has he used it to his advantage to touch, kiss, and admire her smooth skin. After a while of this, Ran couldn't take it anymore before she took advantage of the tightness of the tub to turn around and dip down, enveloping Shinichi's manhood in her mouth. Shinichi groaned and whispered, "R-Ran, what about taking a breather?"

"You were asking for it! Besides, you pleasured me; it's my turn." Ran growled, dipping down again.

Shinichi moaned as she drove him crazy.

"Seriously, where did you learn this? Did they teach you this in the field, because I doubt Sonoko showed you that…?" Shinichi moaned.

Ran blushed and said, "I may have read about it in a few different women's magazines in high school, so I was worried that you would think I was too inexperienced… And, I started practicing…"

Shinichi was surprised by this, having to take a breath between each spasm her actions were shooting through his body before huskily muttering, "Y-you don't have to impress me, but—Ahh—b-but you are driving me crazy, so I think your pr—Ahh-actice worked. Oh, Go—DAMMIT, RAN!"

Ran was surprised as Shinichi carefully pulled her up and lifted her up before lowering her on top of him. Ran gasped at the sudden entrance but held onto him as he began to move against her. Encouraged from his passion, she took initiative and began lifting herself up and down, causing him to plunge even deeper inside her. She cried out with each lunge, to the point that she could barely keep her legs up. As Shinichi got closer to the edge with each movement, the water making a wonderful amount of fluidity between then, Ran's knees were buckling from all the sensations she was experiencing. Finally she exclaimed, "Shin—Oh, God—Ah!"

Shinichi stammered out sweet nothings in her ear as her walls tightened around him until he finally released inside her. They lay in the tub until they could calm their hearts down, and then, he stood up and helped her out of the tub.

"I'd carry you, but my legs are currently made of jelly." Shinichi stuttered.

Ran giggled lightly before following him shakily to their bed. Neither bothered to put on PJs before climbing under the covers, and as they got comfortable, Shinichi whispered to his bride, "I love you so much, Ran. Thank you for loving me and marrying me."

Ran kissed his lips and whispered, "I love you, too, Shinichi, and I'm the blessed one that you'd marry me."

He held her close, and soon, they fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Detective Conan/Case Closed- The Real Edogawa Conan

Rating: M (for sexual content, suggested violence, and some language)

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Kudo Shinichi and Mouri Ran

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan…

Main Summary: The day had come! The Organization has caught him, and they want to know the secrets of his youth. There's a reason Vermouth is the Boss's favorite, after all. But, what happens when they have larger plans for him? How does Ran fit into all of this?

Chapter Eighteen

The next morning, Shinichi woke up with Ran in his arms. He stroked her cheek, admiring her form. She moaned against him, and he chuckled lightly. She slowly woke up and gave him a kiss until she saw the clock and panicked.

"We have, like, an hour-and-a-half to get to the airport!"

Shinichi realized she was right but didn't want her to stress out, so he suggested, "Let's take a shower together to save time and just eat something at the airport. You're stuff's already packed, right?"

"Yah… I guess that's a good idea." Ran whispered.

She stepped inside the shower as Shinichi turned on the water and adjusted it to a nice lukewarm temperature. They started to clean themselves as Shinichi made jokes about the wedding reception shenanigans that had happened the day before. At one point though, Ran decided to rush Shinichi by washing his body, and this plan backfired. It excited Shinichi instead, and then when he teasingly asked her how she was going to fix it, she started stroking him. Shinichi groaned and said, "Dammit, Ran, now you did it."

He lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and began nipping at her neck and breasts, causing Ran to yelp, "W-wait, no, we have to get out the door in 15 minutes, or we'll never make our flight."

"Then, I guess we'll just have to hurry." Shinichi said in a gruff voice, pushing Ran lightly against the wall to help his grip before adjusting to slip inside her.

Ran let out a throaty moan at this and said, "F-Fine, if it's going to be like that…"

Shinichi took her against the cold, shower tiles. As he pumped into her again and again, Ran crying out his name, Shinichi felt completely in control. With each penetrating thrust, Ran came closer and closer to the edge. Shinichi was so caught up in her expressions that he didn't realize how far along he was. Suddenly, he had to hold onto the shower wall with one arm as he released inside her.

"S-sorry, Ran, I didn't realize I was that close." Shinichi whispered.

He slowly lower Ran as she muttered between breaths, "It's okay, we fixed the problem…"

This frustrated Shinichi as he said, "No, no, if I'm gonna get pleasure, so are you. We have… um, 10 more minutes."

Ran was going to try and shake the idea off, but she knew he was determined. He was also hard again, shocking her. She knew he was a healthy young man, but she couldn't help but wonder how many times the detective could go.

"Ran, can I try something?"

Ran nodded hesitantly and was caught off-guard as Shinichi turned her back to him, leaning her forward. Before she could react, he entered her from behind. She let out a loud gasp and held the wall before her knees could buckle underneath her. Shinichi grabbed her hips to help before pulling out and diving back in. The angle was driving Ran crazy. With each lightening-like drive, Ran was literally exclaiming his name, but he just had to take it a step further. He lifted her up and onto him, pulling up one of her legs in a scissor-like angle. Ran couldn't help as she leaned back against his strong arms and went over the edge into a mind-numbing ecstasy. Shinichi was extremely grateful for this, because aside from completing his goal, he was losing his own control. With a few more pushes, he went over the edge, too. Slowly, he lowered her, pulling her into his arms. They used the wall as a support while they caught their breath. Finally after a few minutes, they used the water to clean themselves of sweat, got out, and got dressed before rushing out the door to catch their flight.


	19. Chapter 19

Detective Conan/Case Closed- The Real Edogawa Conan

Rating: M (for sexual content, suggested violence, and some language)

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Kudo Shinichi and Mouri Ran

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan…

Main Summary: The day had come! The Organization has caught him, and they want to know the secrets of his youth. There's a reason Vermouth is the Boss's favorite, after all. But, what happens when they have larger plans for him? How does Ran fit into all of this?

Chapter Nineteen

In Hawaii, the couple had a blast. They got to go snorkeling, attend a luau, went to several aquariums, and even got to drive a yacht to the open ocean and swim surrounded by beautiful weather and scenery. They spent a lot of time, connecting and discussing future plans with Conan, hoping to take him to this same villa when he was a little older.

When they returned to Japan, Shinichi went back to work with the police force as a private consultant, while Ran went to college working to become the lawyer she'd always wanted to be, just like her mother.

At one point, Shinichi came home exhausted and drunk, really shocking Ran. Conan was seven years-old at the time and looked just like his father had when he'd been shrunk. Ran was grateful that their son had been spending the night at Kazumi's house, working on a little school play they were going to do at Teitan Elementary, as Shinichi angrily stomped into the library and knocked everything off the office table. Ran walked in asking what was wrong, and Shinichi surprised her by walking up to her and brutishly kissing her before slamming the library door shut and locking it with a shaky hand. Ran pushed him back, smelling the alcohol on his breath and asked, "Have you been drinking, Shinichi!? Why? You don't even like the taste."

Shinichi ignored her kissing every inch of skin he could find. Ran tried to get him focus, but it didn't work, as Shinichi literally ripped her dress open. Ran froze and slapped him. Shinichi looked at her shocked and said, "I just want to be with you!"

"You're drunk, Shinichi. I'm not a doll you can screw! I'm your wife, and I love you!" Ran shouted at him.

Shinichi literally picked her up, kicking and screaming, threw her over his shoulder, and shoved her on the desk, surprisingly in a gentle fashion. But whatever grace he took throwing her on the desk was gone as he sloppily freed his pants and let them drop. Ran looked at him with confusion as to how this man could be her husband. She felt tears run down her eyes as she shouted, "Do you want to f**k me, Bordeaux!? Then, just do it."

Shinichi froze at the crude language and his old codename slipping from his lover's lips. He looked at her like he'd come out of whatever spell he'd been in and tears ran down his eyes as he punched the table and slide down its side onto his knees. Ran got up and held him, saying, "Shinichi, why are you doing this?"

Shinichi took a deep breath as he said, "The case was a triple-murder-suicide case. Victims included the mother and son by their father before he took his own life. I tried to stop him, but he did it anyway, holding his traumatized daughter in his hands the whole time. So, now they're gonna have to put that poor seven year-old girl in the foster system… And the whole time, I'm looking at this poor child, I'm seeing Conan. So I drank sake for almost an hour straight. Sato and Takagi dropped me off, I think, and when I saw you, I just snapped. I was so angry at what I'd saw, I just wanted to hold you, but I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Ran. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Ran hugged him and kissed him, saying, "I'm so sorry, Shinichi."

"I think I'm gonna go to bed…" Shinichi whispered, struggling to his feet.

Ran made a decision seeing her husband look so helpless. She pulled her torn dress off along with her undergarments and said, "Shinichi, come back here please."

Shinichi turned and froze at the sight of his naked wife, whispering a hesitant, "Ran?"

"Please, don't leave like that, but instead of screwing me, please, make love to me… because I love you, Shinichi. I want to be one with you, but I'm not going to be owned by you."

Shinichi nodded, approaching her. She lay back on the desk as Shinichi pulled off his underwear, not even bothering with his shirt. He kissed Ran and whispered, "I love you, Ran."

"I love you too, Shinichi." She muttered as moonlight flooded the office.

Shinichi stroked her cheek, lovingly and then, entered her. Ran moaned as he began to make love to her. She wrap her legs around his waist to keep them from dangling off the side, but this also made the penetration feel deeper as well as caused him to hit her sweet spot with each passionate entrance and withdrawal. She moaned his name, and with the closed space built the way it was, it caused her moans and gasps to echo throughout the room.

Shinichi drove into her, each lunge making his body pulsate and shudder. He moaned her her name, telling her how much he loved her, how much he cherished her, and how he would never let something like his case happen to her. She told him that she knew that and that she trusted him. She kissed his chest saying his heart and hers were connected just like their bodies currently were and that she'd loved him till the end of time. After what felt like hours of this passionate dance between them, he let out a loud reverberation and released within her. She was melded to him as she followed after him, her face falling into an expression of lustful gratification. Once they caught their breaths, he pulled himself from her and carried her upstairs to their room to give them both the rest they so desperately needed.

Seasons changed and time flew by, but Ran and Shinichi's love for one another did not. They went through every joyful and painful experience together, knowing even in the hardest of times that they were not alone if they could still rest each night in each other's arms.

Furthermore, the case Shinichi had snapped over stayed in Ran's mind as she thought about that little girl. After much consideration and discussion with Shinichi they decided to adopt the child. She was named Akemi, which reminded Shinichi of Shiho's sister, and the girl was grateful, after being moved from an overcrowded foster home. She remembered Shinichi as the man who had not only found out who had murdered her mother and brother but had also tried so desperately to save her suicidal father's life. Conan warmed up to her very fast considering she was the same age as him. This caused some confusion with others, but the family didn't care. After all, it was made up of a Kudo Shinichi, Kudo Ran, Edogawa Conan, and Korazuki Akemi. If they could handle having a son who didn't even share their surname, they could deal with a daughter that didn't. If anything, it honored her fallen family.

As odd as the family's names were, the appearance was not. Akemi fit right in, and furthermore, Shinichi and Ran's parents adored the fact that they now had a second grandchild. They had given up on such hope after they were informed of Ran's hysterectomy. So, to say that they spoiled their grandchildren would be the understatement of the century. On top of that, Conan and Kazumi loved having another friend to hang out with, so the three made up their own second generation Detective Boys, to Shinichi, Shiho, and the now teenage, original Detective Boys members' amusement. Conan was very protective of his younger sister—even if she was younger by only three months—and he would often stand up against bullies who would try to pick on her for being adopted. Nothing could separate the Kudo family, and even with the changes of life, they all stayed very close.


	20. Chapter 20

Detective Conan/Case Closed- The Real Edogawa Conan

Rating: M (for sexual content, suggested violence, and some language)

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Kudo Shinichi and Mouri Ran

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan…

Main Summary: The day had come! The Organization has caught him, and they want to know the secrets of his youth. There's a reason Vermouth is the Boss's favorite, after all. But, what happens when they have larger plans for him? How does Ran fit into all of this?

Chapter Twenty

"Dammit, how is it that I still can't get figure this out!?" Shinichi growled trying to get his suspenders and tie on in a rush.

"Tou-san, how do you not know how to do this!? Can I help so we can get going? If we're late, Kaa-san, Imouto, and Kazumi will literally kill me! And then, what will come of the legacy of Tokyo's Savior of the police, the greatest detective in Japan."

"Excuse me, I believe you mean, second greatest!"

"Right, I gotta remember, Hattori-san goes first."

"Oi, oi! I wasn't talking about Hattori!" Shinichi growled.

"Yah, yah, but I've gotta rack in the brownie points with that one, he's gonna be my fat—."

"I know, I know, don't remind me. It's creepy enough just thinking about it." Shinichi teased, finally getting his tie to cooperate. "Alright, let's get this show on the road before your mother uses her roundhouse kick on me."

With that Conan and his father headed out and rushed to the chapel. Conan quickly stood at the front of the altar with his father and the best man. Twenty years, Shinichi had been married to Ran, and now, as he stood by his son, he smiled. How time had flown

One-by-one, the bridesmaids, groomsmen, flower girl, and ring bearer filed in. The music shifted and everyone stood as the doors opened. Conan's expression changed into one of awe as Hattori walked Kazumi down the aisle.

"She's breathtaking!" He muttered, causing Shinichi to grin and say, "And just think, after today, she'll be with you for the rest of your life."

Conan grinned at his dad as Hattori Kazumi, clad in gorgeous wedding attire, made her way down to the groom.

Heiji rolled his eyes at Shinichi's grin saying, "I guess this makes us family now…"

"Don't encourage it, Kudo." Heiji teased.

After Conan and Kazumi said their "I Do's," the pastor smiled and announced, "I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, Edogawa-kun."

Conan smiled and did just that. Then the pastor continued, "I'd like to formally present you, Edogawa Conan and Edogawa Kazumi."

Everyone clapped as the couple smiled brightly. Ran blew a kiss to her son, all teary-eyed and clapping passionately. Next to her, stood the maid of honor, Conan's sister, Akemi who shouted, "Way to go you two!"

The reception was wonderful and as Shinichi danced with his wife of twenty wonderful years, he whispered in her ear, "You look more beautiful than even the day I got to first call you my wife. I love you and thank you for being with me to see this day."

"I love you too, Shinichi, and thank you for giving me a wonderful life and memories such as this."

He took her outside to the balcony of their reception hall, and as they stared up at the night's sky, Shinichi whispered, "Ran… will you marry me… again?"

Ran looked at him surprised but smiled and said, "Yes, Shinichi, of course, I will marry you again."

"And will you spend another twenty, not twenty times twenty more wonderful years with me?" Shinichi asked, kissing her lips.

She giggled and said, "Of course, till death do us part, but even then in death, we'll meet again because I will love you till the end of time and nothing not a Black Organization, not hate, nothing will separate us."

Shinichi held his wife close and as they celebrated that night with their son and new daughter-in-law, Shinichi looked around the room. He noticed a server from the bar walk by, holding—of all things—a bottle of Bordeaux wine. Shinichi grinned at the familiar beverage, thinking, 'Even now, you will never have control over me, Black Organization…You tried to tear us down, and yet, we were stronger because we had each other, and now… now, you are nothing more than names on bottles of liquor, because I am Kudo Shinichi, Meitantei of the East, and Edogawa Conan, a product of your evil goal, is a legacy for justice, a meitantei who will one day surely bypass me… How's that for irony?'

With that epiphany, he joined in the celebration, and nothing could spoil the cloud nine this proud father and husband was standing. Kudo Shinichi had been through hell in the past 43 years of his life, but through it all with his friends and family, he hadn't just survived, he had come back stronger. And, with that he could stand tall. He had been crushed again and again, knocked down more times than he could count, but he was still there. He had come out of it victorious.

The End


End file.
